These Moments Are Still Ours
by AngelFace24
Summary: A collection of shorts of memories and firsts that Dom and Letty have through the years. Dotty Fluff, Rated K/M for now.
1. The First Date

_It's 1998 and it's the first date. He was nervous to ask her out after crashing into her car. He wanted to make it up to her and he was attracted to her. He wasn't about the champagne and suits. He wanted to do something simple. He took her to this cute little diner by the pier. Everyone would come to Sammy's, whether you had money or had none. Everyone loved the food and you felt right at home. It was designed in a sixty's style with booths and even a jukebox. He was in a denim shirt and jeans while Letty wore a tan creme top with an olive green denim skirt. They sat across from each other in a booth and just stared at the menu for a while._

"So, do you bring all your girls her on a first date?"

"No. You're the first I've actually asked out on a date."

"Really?"

"Really."

 _A waitress came up to the table._

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll just have a burger, fries, and a coke."

"And you miss."

"I'll have a double burger with extra bacon, a plate of fries, and a orange soda. Can I get a vanilla milkshake for dessert?"

"You got it. I'll have your drinks right out."

 _She takes their menus and walks over to the register to put in the order to the kitchen._

"A girl with an appitite."

"You calling me fat now?"

"No. It's just the only thing I see pretty girls eat are carrots and celery sticks."

"So you're calling me ugly?"

"No. That's not where I'm getting at-"

"Relax, I'm messing with you."

"Hearty eater and can take a joke."

 _She laughs at his reaction. He didn't expect for it to go this well and to be enjoy spending time with her. She wasn't one of those girls he can take to the bar and have his way with at the end of the night. She was the kind of girl that deserved to be catered to. The kind of girl he wants to take on a second date. The waitress comes back with their food and they dive right in. They talk about their childhoods, cars, and what they want in life._

"So, where do you see yourself in ten years?" _She says as she dips her fries into her shake._

"Hopefully still running the shop. Maybe get a bigger house with a wife and kids someday. What about you?"

"I don't know. I just want my life to be full of adventure but I want someone to share those moments with."

"What kind of adventures?"

"To travel, go around the world, have a family."

"Even kids?"

"Yeah. At least three, two boys and a girl."

"At least. You want a big family?"

"Yeah I do. Do you want a big family?"

"As many as possible."

"Well I can tell you something." _She leans over to come close to his face._

"What?" _He leans over the table and there's only an inch of space between their faces._

"I'm not getting pregnant tonight so I guess it's just you and your hand Toretto." _She says as he had been rubbing her shoulder during their conversation._

"You're not like the others you know."

"Well what am I like?"

"Someone who goes by her own rules."

"I break them sometimes."

"When did you?"

"Right now."

"How?"

"Because I'm gonna let you kiss me."

 _He follows suit and closes the gap between them with his lips pressing onto hers. It was slow but soft to touch. He pushes her hair back and caresses her cheek as she smiled into the kiss. After that night, Sammy's became their place._


	2. First To Say I love you

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We've spent the whole day at the beach in Venice. We drove out into the city and spent the whole day together. We had a picnic on the sandy beach and ran into the ocean water together. He spun me around in the water and splashed each other when the waves came. The sun was setting and we were spent. I laid against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me as we sat on the towel we laid out. The past six months have been amazing. I never been this happy with a guy before. I didn't expect to fall for this guy so quickly but I did. I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating like a drum at a rock concert. I was in love with him. God, I'm really in love with Dominic Toretto._

"Thank You for today. I really needed it."

"You're welcome."

"How long are you going to be in Mexico?"

"Only two weeks. My mom doesn't want me home alone while she takes care of my grandma."

"You can tell her you're staying with Mia and sleep in my room." _He whispers in her ear._

"Dom. I told you I'm waiting."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. I'm willing to wait when your ready."

 _He kisses the side of her head while he keeps his hold around her intact. She feels knots tying in her stomach and felt the need to let out what's in her heart._

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

 _She lifts herself up and turns around to face him. She sits on her knees and gets in between his legs to be closer to him._

"I have never been this happy in a really long time. You've made me so happy and I-"

"Are you breaking up with me ?"

"No no. Dom, You've been so good to me and have given me so much. I'm trying to say that..I love you. I'm in love with you Dominic Toretto."

 _He's silent as she looks him in the eyes._

"And I just dropped a bomb on you. It's okay if you're not there yet or not ready to say it. I just wanted to say it because I didn't want you to think that I wasn't feeling something because I am. And if this is too much, then we should end this right-"

 _She gets interupted by his lips pressing against her mouth. She's surprised by the his instant action and kissed him back. He leans back and holds her face in his hands._

"Letty, I love you too. I didn't want to scare you if you didn't feel it either."

"Say it again."

"Come on."

"Say it babe."

"I love you Letty Ortiz."

 _She smiles from ear to ear when she heard him say those three little words. She kisses him and he wraps his arms around her. They fall over onto the ground. They laugh at each other and look into each other's eyes._

"I love you too baby."

 _He kissed her forehead and took hold of her in his arms. She laid on his chest and closed her eyes. Listening to his heartbeat as the waves crashed along the shore._


	3. You're My First

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I'm woken up by the sun shining through the curtains onto my face. I feel the sound of a heart beating against my ear and then I feel the warm skin underneath me. I realized that I'm naked under the sheets and it hits me. The memories of last night start to flood back. We ran back into the house cause it was raining during our got in the house and I was shivering when he put his jacket around me to keep me warm. The next thing I know he's looking into my eyes and we're kissing. He carries me into his room and we end up in bed together. It all happened so fast, okay not really that fast. But it all felt so good. I wasn't just another girl in his bed. He treated me like a woman that he loved. The past year has been pure bliss and I knew after the time we've had together that I was ready to take it to the next level. He was so gentile and kind to me, making sure I was okay. We connected beyond a physical bond, it was a bond that was emotional and spiritual between the two of us._

 _I feel a hand stroking the back of my head and lift my head to see him. He was smiling at me with his big lips and it just had me laughing._

"Morning."

"Morning. Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah. You looked like you were floating on a cloud."

"Wow. You're getting soft on me now that you finally got me into bed."

"I'm never soft. I just had a lot of sexual tension to let out and it wore me out."

"Eww, seriously." _I hit his chest._

"I'm joking."

 _I kiss him softly and I fell a soreness in between my legs when I try to move them._

"Ouch."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just sore down there. Was I okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it the same with me being a virgin?"

 _He sits up and lays me down on the bed while he sat on his side. He put his arm around me and looked down at me._

"Letty, you're the first girl I've ever made love to. None of those others girls matter because they weren't the same with like you. Last night was the most amazing nights of my life. The only time I felt connected to someone I love. And I'm just so love with you."

 _He had me crying a little just from hearing his words._

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"No, these are happy tears. I love you too and I'm happy that I waited for you to come into my life."

 _I reach up to reach his face into my hand and kiss him. He kisses me back and it heat turns back on. I wrap my arms around his neck and he moves on top of me and grabs my leg, pulling it to his waist._

"Don't ever stop."

"You're gonna be the death of me woman."

 _I laugh at his joke cause I could go all day but it meant something else._

"Don't ever stop loving me."

"I'll always love you."

 _He kisses me slowly and we head into round two._


	4. First Night Back Home

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We just came back to L.A from Spain. I spend most of the flight asleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until we were in the sky. I wake up and feel a hand rubbing my shoulder. I see a pair of legs in front of me and realize the top half of my body is laying on his lap. I had laid my head down on his shoulder and I dozed off. Seeing him almost die had me scared and I don't know what it was but my heart was pulsing out of my chest. Having him in my arms, alive and breathing, just made me feel this A blanket was laid on me to keep me warm and it soothed me. For the first time in years, I'm able to fall asleep. I start shifting around a little and turn myself to be facing him as he's looking down on my face._

"Morning."

"Hey. Did I fall asleep on you?"

"You were wiped out and feel asleep. You've always been a heavy sleeper, I don't mind."

 _I sit up and realize we're in a car and that the sun has just went down. It was just the two of us in the back seat while some guy in a suit was driving up front. We were driving on this road in an old neighborhood._

"When did we get here?"

"About an hour ago. We skipped through customs, they had cars at the tarmack."

"I haven't slept like that in forever."

"You look like you haven't gotten any in a while."

"Yeah. I'm just used to sleeping on planes that had no matress or pillow."

"You don't have to live like that anymore. You're home."

 _The car stops and I turn around to look through the window. This house looked old and the weeds were outgrowing the lawn. But it looked like a home where people could be happy, a life that's good._

"You remember anything?"

"I don't know. It feels safe here."

"It's your home. Come on."

 _We get out of the car and made our way inside. I try to remember, anything that can come to my head but nothing comes to mind._

"Mia and Brian will be here in the morning. Your old room is upstairs, I'll take the couch."

"Where's your room?"

"It's actually ours. Was ours."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. I feel safer when you're in the room with me."

"I don't want to push you."

"Dom, I'm not asking to have sex. My memory is going to take a while to come back. But until then, I just want for us to start over and get to know each other again. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. We can take as slow as you want it to be."

"Wow, I thought you were all guy."

"You'll get used to it."

"Come on. Let's head up to bed."

 _I hold my hand out to him and he follows me upstairs. He goes into the bathroom to change while I change on the bed. I put on one of his wife-beaters and a pair of shorts. I get into bed and get into the sheets when he walks out. He was in sweat pants and shirtless, he looked nervous about coming into bed._

"You gonna keep standing there or come to bed."

 _He smiles a little and finally comes over to bed. He lays down next to me and we lie down face to face to each other. I take hold of his hand and kisses it. I smile at the feeling, the sense of safety felt good._

"Good night Dom."

"Good night Letty."

 _He reaches over to turn off the lamp and our eyes slowly close as we look into each other's eyes._


	5. Starting a New Chapter

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _Last night was the most emotional nights of my life. I remembered everything and I almost lost Dom for the second time. The moment his car run off the lot, it all came flooding back. The garage, the dominican republic, the accident, the night of our wedding. Our whole life together came flashing back to me and I thought we had lost the chance to have that again._ _After everything went down, he went to the hospital and I didn't leave his side. Thankfully he only had a couple of bruises and they let him out. We went back to the hotel they had us in since the house was pretty much in the middle of reconstruction. As soon as he closed the door, I pushed him against it and kissed him with so much passion. We got caught up with our feelings and the time we've missed out on. He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around him. We spent the whole night making up for lost time and made love to each other. I didn't want to leave his arms._

 _I wake up and get in the shower. I let the water hit me when I feel a pair of lips pressing on my neck and arms wrap around me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he pushed me against the wall and kissed every part of my body. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other and there wasn't anything stopping us. I missed these moments we would have together._

 _I step out of the bathroom and got dressed for the beach. Dom came into the room and he couldn't stop smiling at me._

"What are you staring at?" _I say as I walk towards him._

"Just checking out my wife."

'Oh yeah. That reminds me." _I slap him upside the head three times._

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That's for not leaving me in the DR, almost dying, and not telling we were married."

"I know and that's why I want to make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that."

 _He sits me down at the foot of the bed and he gets down on one knee. I'm really confused about what he was doing until he pulled out a silver ring. I was surprised by what was happening because I realized that he was proposing again._

"We got a second chance together. The first time was so fast and this time I want to do it right. And we never had actual rings and I want the world to know that you're my wife and you're the only woman in my life. So, will you marry me again?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes."

 _He puts the ring on my finger and I kiss him for the longest time. We wrap our arms around each other and fall back on the bed. I pull out of the kiss and look into his eyes. I smile while trying to hold back my tears._

"I love you Toretto."

'I love you too Toretto."

"I like the sound of that."

 _I reach up to kiss him again and we turn our bodies to our sides. We make out for the longest time, not want to let this moment end._


	6. Falling In Love Again

**Abudabi**

 _They came back from the beach and checked into the hotel put them in. The party isn't until tomorrow so the rest of the day was open for them to do as they please. The sun was setting when Letty got up to her floor. She saw Dom walking up towards her and casually searched for her room number. They haven't really talked about where we're at right now. I look for my door and notice that my room is next to Dom as I see him approach the next door._

"It's not a coiencidense we got the rooms next to each other is it?"

"Maybe not."

"Look, I know we have a job to do and we haven't really talked about where we stand. But do you mind if I spent the night in your room just so I can sleep?"

 _Ever since she came home, the only way she could go to sleep was when Dom was with her. Being in his arms made her feel safe and subsided her nightmares. He was also there to wake her back up to reality or to just get her through the night by just holding here._

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"You got me no matter what Letty."

 _He holds his hand out and she takes it in hers as he opens the door to his room. She heads into the shower and he changes out of his clothes. She walked out in short-shorts and a black white-beater. The lights were turned down low and the sky had turned dark blue. Dom was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Letty got into bed and under the cover. Dom turned onto his side, they were now face to face with each other._

"Dom. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"When we were together, before you left, did we ever talk about settling down?"

"You mean.."

"I mean having kids and getting married. Starting a life together." _She says as she sits up on her side, resting her her arm against her elbow and putting her face against her hand._

 _This came as a surprise to him. He hadn't told her that they were married because he didn't want to force her to remember. He din't know how answer his question but he wanted to be honest with her._

"We thought about it. Once we were done pulling jobs and we were far away from the cops. We'd have a house by the beach. We'd take our kids to go play in the water."

"That sounds really nice."

 _The dream of the life they planned on having together made her think. She still had feelings for him. She couldn't remember loving him but she had been slowly falling in love him since she came back home. She thought maybe this time could be different for them, they could still have a chance at that dream._

"Maybe someday we could find our way back to that."

 _He pushes her hair away from her face and she kisses him. He wasn't expecting it from her but he wanted it to continue. He wraps his arms around her and she moves her leg and wraps around it his hip. She kisses his neck as his hand goes down her thigh._

"Letty, we should-"

"I want to do this. I know I don't remember loving you but I'm falling in love with you all over again."

 _He didn't have to ask another question. They kiss as they take their clothes off, slowly making love. It was the first time they'd been this intimate since she came back. He was gentile with her and she let herself feel his touch and his love. They laid their in each other's arms and just slept the rest of that night, knowing that they're the other person isn't going to leave them again._


	7. Just Like Her Mama

**So this chapter is based off of the apparent spoilers going around for the eighth movie, so this is a fair warning to you guys.  
**

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I'm in my own mind as a let my dreams take over. It takes me back to a memory from months ago and I smile with the familarity of where I am._ _We had the family over for a barbeque on the rooftop. I was in the bathroom waiting for either pregnant or not pregnant to come up on the stick when I heard someone call my name. I open the door and see Dom in the doorway._

 ** _"You alright?"_**

 ** _"Yeah. Where's Luca?"_**

 ** _"Playing with Sam outside."_**

 ** _"We need to talk."_**

 **I sit him down on the foot of the bed and stand in front of him.**

 ** _"What's going on?"_**

 ** _"I know we talked about taking our time when it came to having kids. But we never really planner anything out when it came to starting a life together."_**

 ** _"Letyy, what's going on?"_**

 ** _"I'm late."_**

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"Dom, you remember the last time I was late?"_**

 **He processes it for a few seconds before realizing what I meant. I sit down on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.**

 **" _I took a test earlier but I haven't looked yet."_**

 _ **"Are you sure it isn't just stress like last time?"**_

 _ **"Stress wouldn't make me five days late."**_

 _ **"Wow. What do you wanna do?"**_

 _ **"I'm just scared. I barely know how to be a mom, how am I suppose to be one to my own baby."**_

 _ **"Hey, you are a going to be a good mom. You show so much love to that baby boy like he's your own and you are going to be the same with this baby. How come you never told me you felt like this?"**_

 _ **"I know how much you want a family with me and I didn't know how much I wanted it until the idea of it became real. I just don't want to screw her up."**_

 _ **"You think it's a girl?"**_

 _ **"Maybe. I don't know."**_

 _ **The timer goes off on my phone and I look at the bathroom door.**_

 _ **"Whatever it says, it doesn't change anything. We'll have our own when the time is right."**_

 **I smile at him and lay a kiss on him. I press my forehead against his and whisper I love you before I walk over to the bathroom. I have it laying upside down. I take it in my hand and turn it over to see the answer. My face laid still as I take it all in. I walk out of the bathroom and hold it tight in my hand as Dom looked up to see me.**

 _ **"What does it say?"**_

 _ **"Can I tell you something first?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, what?"**_

 _ **"You're gonna have to trade your charger for a min-van."**_

 ** _"Wait, are we.."_ He say walking towards me.**

 ** _"You're gonna be a daddy."_ I tell him as a show him the test with the words "pregnant" in the little box.**

 **He picks me up by my waist and hugs me. He kisses me and I kiss back. Somehow, my back is on the bed and he's pressing kisses down my chest and stopping at my stomach. He lifts up my shirt and lays sweet little kisses on it.**

 _ **"Hey baby. It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you and show you how to drive just like me and your mommy."**_

 **I smiling at how gentile he is and I put my hand on his cheek. He comes back up to me and kisses me. I feel the smile on his mouth and I look into his eyes.**

 _ **"I love you Toretto."**_

 _ **"I love you too."**_

 **We keep kissing. I feel him open the button my shirt and I feel his hand go up my chest when I hear a knocking sound.**

 _I wake up to the sound of a hammer banging from the hallway. I sit up to see my big belly stretching my green tank top, blocking my view of my feet. I push myself up and move to step down onto the floor. I get up to open the door and see Dom in the room across from ours._

"What the heck are you doing?"

"You are suppose to be in bed?"

"I'm seven months pregnant. I can still walk and drive buddy." _I say as I walk into the nursery for the new baby._

 _The walls are a peach color with all different kinds of animals painted on. All of the stuff had been set up. The changing table by the wall, all the clothes were washed and folded. The only thing left was the crib. Dom was on the floor surrounded by different parts like he was building a car from scratch. I lower myself to the floor and sit next to him._

"Where's Luca?"

"Mia took him out with Jack and Lydia to the park."

"You remember when we first brought him home. He slept in our room the first week before we could get his room ready."

"Yeah, we didn't think this would happen so soon."

"I was so scared that I wouldn't be good at being a mom but you were right there holding my through all of it. And you are now with this one."

 _I hold his hand while the other was holding my belly when I felt the baby kicking._

"Oh my God. She's kicking a lot in there. Feel it." _I press his hand on my stomach to feel the baby kicking._

"Wow, she's a real fighter just like her mama."

 _We found out we were having a girl at my 18-week check up and Dom was so happy. I thought he would want another boy in the house but having a girl made him show his heart more, I don't know. We were excited for this new chapter of our lives._

"You look exhausted. How about you take a break from the crib, I take you back to our room and I give you a massage." _I say as I rub his shoulders._

"What kind of massage are we talking?"

"Me massaging your back and then you massaging me..everywhere." _I say as I wrap my arms around him._

"I really like the sound of that."

 _We kiss and end up making out on the floor and holding each other at the end of it for what felt like the longest time._


	8. Meet Your Sister

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I wake up and my body is compressed by the size of the hospital bed. I look down to see my wife laying on my chest and holding my body so close to her. You'd think I was the one in the hospital by the way get energy has been up. The past twenty-eight hours have been the most eemotional hours of my life. I'm now a father of two. My wife spent 19 hours bringing our daughter into this world and now she's here. Lydia_ _Marianna Toretto joined our family at 2:11 AM kicking and screaming. She came out with her eyes fully open and screaming at the top of her lungs. The doctor put her on Letty's chest and wrapped her in a little blanket. I got to cut her cord and she just looked at us with her big brown eyes. We just cried at this little miracle we made together._ _I feel Letty start to move in my arms and she looks up at me with a smile. I kiss her forehead and hold her tightly to my chest._

"Morning mama."

"Mmm, Morning daddy." _I kiss her forehead and rub her shoulder._

"How you feeling?"

"Tired but happy.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I thought that our story was the greatest I would ever feel. But the greatest love are the two little miracles that came into our lives."

"I know. Those two babies make me fall more in love with you everyday."

 _I kiss her and the passion was still there. We had to tame ourselves since we were in the hospital and her body was in no condition to be touched that way right now. We pull apart and our breathing is trying to settle down._

"I don't know how we're gonna make it six weeks."

"Mmm, we just gotta be really sneaky. Remember when we first brought Brian home and we had to find places to do it around the house so he wouldn't follow us."

"Haha. I didn't forget about that shower trick you did."

"Yeah. The soap in my eyes kind of killed the mood."

 _We hear a knock at the door and a nurse comes in with the baby. She's in a little cot all swaddled up in a little yellow blanket and her hat is off to show her little head of hair._

"Someone woke up early this morning to see her parents."

 _I step out of the bed and sit in the chair next to the bed. She picked her up and placed her in Letty's arms. She gave a couple of forms for Lydia for us to go over later and left the room. Her little eyes are open and she grabs hold of her pinky finger. I couldn't stop smiling at my two girls._

"She has a hell of a grip there."

"Yeah."

"Mmmh, take her hand."

 _I put my finger in her hand and she grabs it so tightly. Her little grip is so strong. She's such a fighter already._

"Man, she's ready fight like her mom."

"She's so beautiful. I can't stop looking at her."

"Look at all that hair on her head."

"I know. She is gonna be a beauty when she gets older."

"They're gonna have to get through me first."

 _We laugh and we keep looking at her little face when we hear another knock at the door. It opens and we see Hobbs come in the room._

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. Come in."

 _He walks over and looks at her little face._

"She's beautiful."

"She gets it from her mom."

"Yeah but she gets her smile from her dad. Thank you for taking care of Brian." _She says while tracing her finger on her cheek._

"You're family, it's what we do. He's outside with Sam."

"Since you're her, there's something we need to ask you and you can say no if you want."

"Name it."

 _We both looked at each other and knew we were making the right choice._

" Go ahead Papa."

"We want to ask you to be Brian and Lydia's godfather."

"We're not saying we're gonna be dying anytime soon but you have done so much for us and we couldn't think of anyone else better than you that will always have their back."

 _He smiled back at us and looked down at the baby._

"I'd be honored."

 _I walks over and hugs me as the baby starts making a couple of sounds. Letty smiles at her and move her in her arms so that she holding her vertically._

"I think someone's ready to meet her big brother."

"I'll get him."

 _I kiss her forehead and lower myself down to kiss the top of Lydia's head. I walk out with Hobbs and we make our way to the waiting room._

"So how's it feel to be a father of two?"

"To be honest, the most amazing feeling we both could have. It's weird, with Brian it was like I had my best friend but Lydia..when I held her skin to skin, I never wanted to let her go."

"That's a bond between a father and his daughter. There's nothing more beautiful."

 _We get to the waiting room and Sam has Brian sitting in front of her, playing with little building blocks. When he sees me, he makes his way up on the floor and waddles towards me. I pick him up and he hugs me around my neck._

"Ready to go meet your sister?"

"Yeah." _He says clapping his little hands._

 _I turn around and make my way slow to the room._

"Alright buddy. You got a new job now and it's kind of a big deal. No matter what happens to me or your mom, you always gotta be there to protect your sister. She's gonna need you to keep her safe and to talk to and to hold her when she needs it, even when she says she doesn't want to. You two are the most important people in our world and we love you both so much."

 _I kiss him and I open the door with my free hand. I walk in and Lydia is cradled in Letty's arms. She's rocking her back and forth and she's soothing her with her looks up and sees me at the door and she starts to tear up in her eyes._

"Hey bubba, come here buddy."

 _I walk over to the bed and she scouches over, making room for me to sit next to kisses his forehead and looks up at me. Her smile was so big and she ran her hand across my cheek. I kiss her and I feel her smile against my lips._

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the three most amazing things in my life."

"What's the third?"

"Love."

 _I smile back at her and press our foreheads against each other. Brian lifted his little hand and touches the side of her chin._

"Babby"

"Yeah buddy, baby. This is your little sister Lydia." _She moves her closer to him so he could see and he touches her little hand._

"Ly-via." _He smiles at her and we laugh at how he said her name._

"He already loves her. He's going to be a good big brother just like his dad."

 _I wrap my arm around her and let Brian sit on my leg. Letty rests her head in the crook of my neck and we look at our little family._


	9. Date Night

**One Year Later**

"It's okay to be nervous." _Mia said as she stands behind her older brother while he looked in the downstairs mirror and fixed his buttoned up black dress shirt._

"I don't get nervous."

"Yeah you do. You changed that shirt twice already."

"The first time was from Lyddy spitting up her dinner on me."

"And the second one was from you saying it was too tight one you. You're nervous."

 _She was right. He and Letty were going on a "date night". They haven't been on one since they first started dating and have spent most of their time taking care of the kids. Mia offered to watch Brian and Lydia at her place for the night while they go out._

"It's weird. We're not used to being this normal."

"Let's see, your married with two kids and you're about to go on your first date in seventeen years. That's pretty normal to me."

"You know what I mean."

"Dom, you two have been in a good place for long time now. Just enjoy the moment."

 _His three year old son comes pattering on his feet to his dad._

"There's my little man." _He crotches down in front of him and his_ _little boy hands his him a red rose._

"For you to give mama."

"Thanks buddy. Where'd you get it?"

"From outside."

"You just got me some score points bud. You gonna be good for your Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian right?"

"Yes Daddy."

"That's my good boy."

 _He hears a pair of feet coming down the stairs and turn to see her. His wife walking down the stairs in her strappy black heels and tight olive green strapped body con dress with cut outs on the sides. She had her hair down straight and wore the silver heart necklace he gave her as her "push gift" after Lydia was born. He couldn't stop smiling with her and and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She got to the end of the stairs and he walks over to her. They're standing in front of each other and they're forget everyone else in the room._

"There she is."

"Hi."

"Hi."

 _He pulls her in for a kiss and she puts her hands on his cheeks as their mouths joined together. They pull away and look each other in the eyes._

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You two haven't changed a bit." _Mia says as she picks up Brian._

"This is for you." _He hands her the rose._

"Thank you and thank you again for watching them Mi." _Letty thanks her sister-in law._

"They're my niece and nephew. Why wouldn't I?"

"So I already fed Lyd and I put her down for her nap. I already packed her and Brian's bag and if she guess fussy, give her little yellow teddy bear."

"Letty I got it. You two just go and be a married couple. I'll bring them back in the afternoon so you two can sleep in."

"Oh believe me we will." _Dom lifts his wife in his arms and carries her to the door._

"Bye baby." _Letty laughs to Brian as her husband carried her out the door. He carries her down the steps and she wraps her arms around his neck._ "You sure you got me Papa?"

"I can carry my trophy down the steps."

"I'm still your trophy uh."

"You were always my trophy." _He kisses her cheek. He walks them over to his car and he sets her down._

"So where are you taking me for our date?" _She hugs him close to her as she rests her back on the door of the car._

"You'll see. it's a surprise."

"Oh really."

"Really come on, let's go."

 _He takes her hand and he guides her into the passenger seat of the car. He gets in the drivers seat and starts the car._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty looks out the window as they drove through town. The area looked familiar to her and she realizes where they are. Dom pulls the car in by the board walk and she sees the beach in her view._

"You brought me to the beach."

"Just you and me."

 _They get out of the car and walk to the beach. They took off their shoes and let their feet sink into the sand. Their carry their shoes and they walk hand in hand together. The moment was perfect. The sun was starting to set and they were enjoying much some needed quality time together._

"Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"When we brought Brian here and had a little day at the beach."

"He was scared of the water you held his hands and walked into the water with him. He wanted to jump into the waves after that."

"He's practically a little fish."

"We'd only had him for a few weeks but he bonded with you so fast and you were so scared about being a good dad. But I knew when I saw you hold him in your arms that you would be a great father. You give him so much love and affection and you give the same thing to Lydia the same way. I'm thankful that I have you."

"I'm the one that's thankful. I don't know what I did for God to put you in my life."

"Well you were showing off and I had to save your ass from getting caught on fire."

"I was just trying to get your attention." _He pulls her close so he's hugging her on his side._

"You already did but I wasn't going to be a notch on your belt."

"You were more then just another trophy to me. You were different then the rest of them. You were special and you still are." _He kisses her forehead._

 _Letty opened her eyes and saw something in the distance. She saw a short white table with two matching pillows around it and it's surrounded by red rose petals and candles. Letty puts her hand over her mouth in surprise at what she was looking at._

"Did you do this?"

"Told you it would be a surprise."

 _They sit down on the pillows on and Dom pulls two Coronas from under the table._

"Did you have that on ice?"

"There's a cooler under here."

"When did you do this."

"I had Mia help."

"What else you got under there?"

"Well let's see what I got."

 _He pulls out two plates wrapped in aluminum foil. He unwraps it and there are two burgers on one plate and seasoned fries on the other from Sammy's._

"Are those your famous burgers?"

"I grilled them myself."

 _She took one in her hands and bite her mouth into it. She moaned at how good the taste was._

"God, I missed this."

"Me too." _He says eating a few fries._

"No, I mean this. The two of us just being in the moment."

"I missed these two." _He rubs her knee._

"You ever miss it?"

"Sometimes but I look at back then and I look at now and everything in between." _She says resting her elbow on the table as he talks to her._

"And ?"

"I wouldn't trade now for anything else. You and the kids are what matter the most in this world."

 _Letty gives him a smile full of joy and relief. Knowing that this life was enough, that she was enough for him, made her heart full. She pulls him by his shirt toward her and kisses him._

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 _They kiss each other again. Dom hands move to her hips and he pulls her into his lap. She laughs at the unexpectedness and he lays her down, resting her head on the pillow and the rest of her body on the sand. She moans as he kisses her neck._

"Dom...We.."

"I know." _He moves to kiss her breasts._

"We can't." _She laughs as she tries to get out her words while holding his head._

"Why not?" _He kisses her again._

 _She looks at him and bites her lip. She has something on her mind and she needed to let it out._

"Let, what's wrong?"

"You remember when Brian had that cold a couple of days ago and I went out to get vix for him."

"Yeah."

"Well I went to the store and I was going through the women's aisle to get to it and I saw tampons."

"You saw tampons?"

"I know, I sound weird. But I saw them and I realized that I was late."

 _Dom's face went into shock. They both sit up and Dom gives her room to mover her legs._

"Are you.."

"No, I got a test and it turned up negative. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"No, it's okay. Did you want it to be positive?"

"No. But for a minute, I paniced and then I got excited about there being a chance. We never talked about when we'd have another baby."

"Do you want to?"

"I do want to have more kids. Brian and Lydia are so little and I just want to wait until we're ready for number three. How do you feel?"

"I think we got two babies that need us right now and adding another will probably be a mad house."

"Oh thank god." _She crawls to sit in her husband's lap and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight relieved that he felt the same way. She moves her head to look at him._

"When we're both ready, then we can have the talk. Right now, the four of us is alright with me."

"I love you you know that."

"Yeah, I like you too."

 _She kisses him_ "And as sexy as it is to have sex on the beach, I would rather like having you in the bedroom." _She says as she rubs his neck._

 _He smiles at his wife and they make out as the sun sets. They continue their date, having dinner and talking about everything. They go back to the car and drive the way back home._

 _They pull into the driveway and the lights are turned off . They get out of the car and walk up the steps to the front porch. Letty turns around and looks at Dom with a seductive smile._

"What's got you smiling?"

"Well this is the part where you kiss me goodnight."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. You close in on me and you slowly push me up against the door."

"Like this." _He does so._

"Yeah. And you look me in the eyes and push my hair behind my ear." _He does as she says._

"And you slide your hands down my waist." _He does so._

"And then what?"

"You..would..just shut up and kiss me."

 _He kissed her and their lips attacked each other. Dom searched for his keys while Letty unbuttoned his shirt. He lifted her in his arms and pushes the door open with his foot and closed it. He carries her up the stairs slowly as they continued to make out. He sets her down when they reach the top of the stairs and they walk backwards to their bedroom as she rubbed his chissled chest. Dom opened his eyes and say a dimmed light in their room. He pulls away from the kiss and Letty is panting as she caught her breath._

"What is it?"

"There's something in the room."

 _She looks down at the creak at the bottom of the door. She opens the door and they're surprised at what they see. Their bedroom has the lights dimmed low and lit candles on both of their nightstands. There are white rose petals all over the room and a bucket of white with champagne and chocolate strawberries on the table by the corner of the window._

"Did you plan this?"

"I didn't it."

 _They walk to the bed and find a folded note on the bed for them. She reaches to the head of the bed and opens it to read it out._

"Have fun, Mia."

"I don't know if I should thank her or be weirded out?"

"You can do either tomorrow. Right now I should be thanking you for today." _She says as she unzips her dress, letting it drop to the floor leaving her in her red lace bra and matching panties._

"Wow."

"Like what you see?"

"I am loving everything I'm seeing right now."

 _He puts his hands on her hips and kisses her. She takes off his shirt and walks them back to the bed. He lays her down on the ed and end their perfect night taking in the moment and loving each other._


	10. We're Good

_**Two years Later**_

 _The alarm goes off and the two of them open their eyes to see it was still dark blue out. Dom looks over to the clock and saw the blue digits say 5 AM on it. He hits the alarm and turns over on his side to see Letty's eyes pear open. She smiles at him and moves over to kiss him good morning._

"Morning baby."

"Morning sunshine. You ready for today?"

"No but it's happening whether we like it or not."

"I know. I'm not ready either. You barely let Brian go the first time." _She says while getting out of bed._

"You know why I couldn't?" _He says walking to the bathroom and stands in the frame. Letty walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck._

"You're his daddy and you barely take your eyes off of him because you want to keep him safe. But you need to let him grow up. Let them both grow. You got let these little ducks walk outside the row and hope they don't fall or get hit by a car."

"You've been hanging out with the mom group too much."

"Shut up. Go take your shower before we wake them up."

"We can just shower together. Save on water." _He puts his arm around her waist._

"Fine but no funny business." _She playfully slaps his chest._

"I can't make promises."

 _She laughs at him and pushes him in the bathroom. They take their clothes off and step into the shower together. Their showers involve scrubbing each other's backs, playful banter, and kissing. It's one of their favorite things to do in the morning. They get out of the shower and wrap their bodies in towels. They brush their teeth in their his and her sinks. They stare at each other and give each other sweet little smirks. Letty nudges his shoulder and he nudges back. They step out the bathroom and get dressed. Dom puts on his button up short sleeved dress shirt with jeans. He turned to look at Letty stepping out of their closet wearing olive green skinny jeans and flowy maroon strap blouse, running her finger through her curled hair to create her casual waves._

"Can I just say you're going to be the hot mom today."

"It's our girl's first day of preschool. I'm excited. I already know she's going to be a crier." _She says as she goes to the mirror._

"What's a crier?"

"The kid that cries the whole way there."

"Where'd you hear that from?" _He walks up behind her and holds her in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder._

"Me and Kayla watched this mom have to carry her kid in wrestler hold just to get him in the building."

"Is that the kid who painted the monster all over the wall during Parents Night?"

"Yep."

 _On the dot, the alarm clock goes off. They turn to see that it's 6 AM and the kids need to be at school by eight._

"You wanna get Bonnie and I'll get Clyde."

"Alright." _He gives her a kiss and steps back to let her walk to the door._ "They don't have to go. We can home-school them and they can stay home until they go to college."

"Dom I don't think we're qualified to teach kindergarten and preschool."

 _They laugh as they accept that they can't keep their kids in the house forever. Letty opens the door and sees Brian standing in his pajamas holding his backpack._

"Hey little man."

"Can we go now?"

"Well we need to give you a bath first baby."

 _Letty picks him up and takes him to their bathroom. Dom walks into Lydia's room and sees his three-year-old daughter asleep. Her brown hair is sprawled on her pillow as she clutches to her yellow bunny. Dom can't help but smile at her, not wanting to disturb her slumber. He moves the covers and picks her up out of the bed, holding her bottom and resting his hand on her back._

"Daddy?"

"Morning princess." _He whispers to her and he kisses the side of her head._

"Is it mornting?"

"Yes. Are you excited for your first day of pre-school?"

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?" _They get in the bathroom next to her room. He sets her down on the step stool in front of the sink and wipes the little crusts from her eyes. He goes over to the tub and gets the water running._

"I don't want to leave you."

"Me and momma are going to be fine. You're gonna have fun." _He says as he puts toothpaste on her toothbrush. She takes it in her hand Dom guides her hand as she brushes. He rinses her tooth brush and grabs an empty cup. He fills it with water and Lydia takes it to swirl in her mouth. He lifts her off the stool and sets her down in front of the bathtub. He turns the faucet off and gets her out of her pajamas, setting her clothes aside on the seat of the toilet. He puts in the tub of warm water and deluded bubbles. He scrubs little body with her pink loaf and rinses her off with water. He pulls her out and grabs her little princess towel. As he's drying her off, Letty walks in the bathroom carrying Brian on her hip in his cars underwear._

"We need his hairbrush."

"Right side cabinet."

"Thank you. Big man over here brushed his own teeth today."

"Nice job buddy." _He plays with Brian's blow-dried hair._

"He got all his teeth. You guys want waffles or pancakes?"

"PANCAKES." _The two little kids shouted with glee. They smile at the two little monsters._

"Now you're awake. Alright, you wanna switch off and meet in the kitchen."

"Deal."

 _He stands up and Letty hands Brian off to him. Letty goes over to Lydia and picks her up in her towel. They take them to their respective rooms and get them dressed. Dom carries Brian at his hip in his orange shirt and khakis and tennis shoes. Letty held Lydia's hand as she walked on her own in her red overalls with a white shirt under it. Her hair is in two Dutch braided pigtails and yellow flats. They get downstairs and walk over to the kitchen. They sit the kids down at the table and gave them apple juice in their sippy cups. Dom turns the TV on to Nick Jr. and they get a start on breakfast. Letty makes the pancakes while Dom made their lunches. She gives each of the little ones a heat shaped pancake cut into thirds while she and Dom have three stacks with bacon. They sit down in the opposite side of the table as they eat their breakfast._

"It's just after seven. We got a good twenty minutes before we gotta go."

"We're good at this. Married, kids, the house. We got a good thing going. We should get a dog."

"You are really happy today."

"That's because I get six hours alone with my wife."

"Six hours? Wow, that's a lot of time to give your wife a special hug." _She puts her hand on his leg and runs it up his thigh._

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Momma, what's a special hug?"

"It's a hug that only mommies and daddies have with each other." _She turns to Dom who's trying to hold in his laugh and she playfully hits his shoulder._

 _The term "special hug" has been their code word for sex. Ever since Brian started walking and he walked into their bedroom right after having it one night. Dom thought on his feet in the moment and said he was giving mommy a special hug. They haven't had any time for any hugs in a while._

 _They clear the table once they're done and get the kids in the car. They got a family car but they agreed on a Mazda CX-5. It wasn't a mini-van but it was still great for the kids. They pull up to the preschool and Letty gets out of the car to take Lydia._

"You got Brian and I have Lydia."

"Fine with me. See you in ten."

"See you in ten."

"Have a good day baby." _Dom says in the front seat as he turned around to look at her being taken out of her car seat._

"Bye daddy." _She waves her hand at him as her mother holds her doing the same._

 _Letty closes the door and they walk into the school together hand in hand. They walk into a classroom and they are a bunch of kids running around. Lydia runs to her friend Bella and I see Kayla standing at the table._

"Hey. Looks like your mini you is getting comfortable."

"Yeah. I thought I would have to be pulling from the car door."

"That's a relief. So you got both kids in school now. You and Dom must be happy with the extra quiet."

"I'm happy to have some alone time with him."

"Well alright mama. After Bella, it's a miracle that I even let Derek touch me in bed."

 _Kayla and Letty have been great friends the past few years. They met at a Lamaze yoga class one day and just clicked. The coincidence that they had their daughters three weeks apart from each other was crazy but to them, fate has a way of bringing people into your life. Kayla had two daughters, the other was already in second grade. She owns her own bakery and she made the kids birthday cakes._

"Alright parents, it's almost time to start class so we need to clear the room." _A blonde woman in a revealing yellow blouse and white skinny jeans._

"Wow, they really run a tight ship here."

"The new room mom Tanya. She's a freakin shark."

"Well it's a good thing I left Dom in the car. I'm pretty sure she would be giving him a private tour."

"Way ahead of you on that. Hey since we both have free time, you up for coffee later this week with some other moms."

"That'd be great. Just text me whenever and we can't meet up."

"Great. I gotta head out to a meeting, talk to you later."

"Alright. See you later."

 _She walks out of the building and sees him pull up to the street. She's relieved that the morning has gone okay without a hitch. She got in the car and sat back in the passenger seat._

"Brian okay when you left?"

"He couldn't wait to go on the playground."

"Man. They are growing up so fast. They'll be in high school before we know it." _She looks over to him and they smile at each other._

"We're doing good. We got us some really good kids."

"We do. Now how about we make use of the next six hours, go home, and hug as much as we want."

"Yes mam."

 _Dom starts the car and they head back home._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **One Hour Later**_

 _They're wrapped, naked, in the bedsheets. Her back is lying against the pillows as he's on top of her. Holding and kissing each other on the lips and necks. She turns them on their sides and wraps her leg around his waist, he responds with a groan and grabs hold of it. He pulls away from the kiss and looks into her eyes. All he could do was smile at the sight of his beautiful wife in his arms._

"Look at that smile. I love that smile." _She says as she nudges her nose against his._

"Let's make a baby." _He says holding her cheek._

 _Letty pulls back a little to look at him make sure what he said was right._

"What?"

"Let's have another baby."

"You were talking about getting a dog this morning."

"We can get both."

"Dogs are house trained for babies."

"We can wait till they're older and get a newborn puppy."

"We can just get a puppy."

"Letty."

"Baby, we are good. Both the kids are in school and we're good."

"Think about it. Holding a little baby with a head full of hair and that sweet newborn smell. Those mornings where you get to dance around with them in the kitchen."

"You really want to do this?"

"We talked about waiting. The kids are potty-trained and know their way down the stairs. Maybe it's time."

 _She let out a sigh and she thinks about the sleepless nights and shirts of constant spit up. All the running around after two little kids and everything in between. The pain of labor and the morning sickness with back pain. They always talked about a big family and she still wants that._

"I'm not saying let's get pregnant now but I'm willing to negotiate it."

"Okay."

"Okay. I wouldn't mind the practice though."

"You wouldn't huh."

"Uh huh."

 _He turns them so now she's on top of him._

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing for a boy."

"We have about four more hours left. We got a lot of time."

 _He laughs at him and they enjoy the rest of their morning of just the two of them._


	11. Let's Have More

_**Sorry I've taken so long. I've gone back to work and it's hard to find inspiration to write. Weekly updates are back regularly.**_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **One Month Later**_

 _Letty is sitting in the living room of the Toretto House. She's on the phone with Mia while having a glass of wine before they go out trick or treating with the kids. The sun was setting so she and Dom wanted to take the kids out with all their friends in the neighborhood before it got really dark. The kids were going together and they would stay with friends for a sleepover while Letty and Dom go to a Halloween party in town for all the parents from the kids's school._

"So you wearing a costume tonight?"

"Yeah. I got a Wonder Woman costume but Dom hasn't seen it yet. He's going as a construction worker."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Him and some of the dads are doing the "Dad Bod" thing. I've seen it and I'm not complaining from what I've seen already. He's relieved that there are dads who are into cars as much as he is."

"I bet. You sound real happy."

"Yeah, we are. It's been really good. Who would have thought that we'd be married with kids."

"I did. I just never thought it would take so long for you two to finally settle with domestic life."

"Yeah. A lot has changed since then. I never thought I'd be a mother or even a wife. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"That's what I like hearing. So what's been going on with you two?"

"Well.."

"Oh god, I can tell I'm gonna need a drink for this."

"No, it's not bad. Dom wants to have another baby."

"WHAT? Why the hell are you drinking wine then?"

"I'm allowed to have a sip of wine after running after two kids all day thank you."

"What do you think about it?"

"I told him I needed time to think about it and that was a month ago. We've talked about what a new baby would mean and how it would change. He's been trying to personally inseminate me whenever we have a chance at a quickie."

"Ewww, I don't need to know that."

"You know what I mean. Did you or Brian ever felt like this after Jack?"

"Honestly, we just let fate take control. Jack wasn't planned but we were happy and Josie, she was a surprise because we never talked about having more kids. But we love every one of these moments. Do you think you want another one?"

"I've thought about it and prayed about it. We lived life like Bonnie and Clyde and not once did we ever ask ourselves. Then everything happened to us and we started talking about kids on our honeymoon. Then Brian came along and we find out I was pregnant that same week. We've be so happy and I want to have more of that. I think it's time."

"Have you told Dom?" _She asked her in excitement._

"I'm telling him tonight. I stopped taking my birth control last week and I had my period last week so I'm hoping we could start then."

"That's great. I know you two deserve to be happy."

"You guys ready?" _Dom shouts from the top of the stairs._

"Alright baby, bring them out. I'll call you later Mia."

"Alright, bye hun."

"Bye."

 _She hangs up the phone and hears the sound of his footsteps walking into the living room with their kids holding their hands. Brian was in an Incredible Hulk costume with his face painted green. Lydia was in a little leopard costume with matching ears and a little tail. She had little whiskers painted on her face and the tip of her nose had some black paint on it to make the nose. Letty is in full smiles when she looks at her babies._

"Look at you two. Daddy did a great job huh?" _Letty said as she got up and walked to her children. She smiled at their happy faces and thought about there being another child standing in between them._

"Mama, are you dress up too?" _Lydia asks her mother._

"I am but me a daddy are dressing up later but I promise you'll get to see it before we leave okay."

"Can we go now? The good candy goes out fast." _Brian tells his dad while pull his arm._

"I want to skittles." _Lydia sings while jumping up and down._

"Okay little monkeys. Let's go." _She laughs as she picks up her daughter. They grabbed their separate pumpkin carriers and the family walked out the door._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The whole block is full of kids running around in costumes. Brian and Lydia walk down the sidewalk holding each other's hands while they walk with a group of friends. Dom and Letty are a few feet away from them walking behind them. Dom is holding Letty with his arm around her shoulders while she wrapped her arm around his waist. Dom notices the smile and her silence suspecting something was going on._

"You good?"

"Yeah. Just happy."

"Me too." _He kisses the top of her head._

"So I've been thinking a lot about some stuff."

"About what?"

"Us and the kids. We've changed so much since we were kids racing for pink slips. Now we're running around in capes and tutus."

"Yeah but it's been great."

"It really has. I want more of these memories with you. I want more of this. Let's have more."

 _Dom looks at the kids running around the lawn and laughing and looked back at his wife. He's been waiting for her to give him an answer and he's finally giving him one._

"You mean what I'm thinking?"

"Let's have another baby."

 _Dom smiles and picks up his wife in his arms and spins her around. He kisses her on her lips and sets her down as she grabbed his face. He's thrilled to be expanding their family and couldn't wait to start making a baby with her._

"Get a room. There's kids out here."

 _Letty laughs as she hears Kayla's voice from behind them. She's hand in hand with Derek with the girls running along next to them in their vampire and pirate costumes._

"You girls look adorable."

"Thank you Miss Letty." _Bella says to her._

"You guys might want to hit the caldasac. They have the take only one buckets out for the taking." _Dom says to them._

"Dad, LET'S GO." _Kayla's daughter Jamie says to Derek._

"Alright. I'm just the guy holding the bags."

"You two go ahead, we'll catch up." _Kayla say. The guys run after the girls down the street while Letty and Kayla walk their way down._

"Well you two look happy."

"Yeah we are. I finally gave Dom an answer to the baby question."

"And?"

"You are going to have to drink for the both of us pretty soon."

"That's great. I'm happy for you both."

"So you ready for Tami's party tonight?"

"The only reason we're going is because there's free boes and I get to fit into my old cat woman suit one last time. Plus I don't want her to make my kid an outcast before they're even in elementary school."

"Come on, it's gonna be fun. If she tries anything, we'll throw a drink in her face and leave."

"Wow, this baby fever's got you in a good mood."

"What can I say, a lot's changed in the last few years and I like it."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _After the kids got candy from the last house on the block, Dom and Letty took them to one of their friend's house for a sleepover. Letty's friend Marcie has a son in Lydia's class and is pregnant with her second child. She and her husband weren't going to the party so she offered to watch some of the kids while the parents went out. Dom and Letty were going to have this as their night out. They went back to the house and got changed for the party. Dom got dressed in the garage and Letty changed in their bedroom. She wanted to surprise him with her costume._

 _Dom is fixing the tool belt around his pants to his costume in the garage when Letty walks in. His jaw drops when she comes out in her Wonder Woman costume. Her maroon red top went down to her stomach and her metallic blue skirt covered her top thighs. She had on gold gladiator boots to match and the head band around her forehead. Her hair was in her classic waves and she had her make-up done to look natural. Just by looking at her is getting him feeling hard in his pants._

"Damn, you look-." _He says adjusting his yellow construction hat._

"Well you don't look bad yourself." _She says as she walks up to him._

"Now why do I feel like you're trying to get me hard all night."

"Because I was hoping to start on baby number three tonight."

"Really now?'

"I stopped taking my birth control and I'm in this "window" of ovulating. I don't want us to be consumed by trying for a baby. Let's just have fun and let nature take control and if nothing happens in six months, then we'll go see somebody for a little help. What do you say?"

"I say, I think I need to a preview of what to expect tonight."

"Step into my office Mr. Toretto."

 _She takes his hand and takes him over to the car. The top is down and she opens the door of the front seat. He gets in the front and she moves her hand to the bottom of the seat. She pushes the seat back and she steps into the car on her knees. She's now in front of him and he bites his lip as she unbuckles his belt. She pulls his pants down to his ankles and starts rubbing him. He closes his eyes as she continues to run her hand up and down his length. He moans as he feels her mouth around him and she starts to suck him. She puts one hand on his thigh while she massaged his balls with the other as she continued,_

"Oh God. Baby, Just like that mama."

 _He thrusts himself into her mouth and grips her hair as he comes in her mouth. He lets himself fall back in his seat. He tries to catch his breath when he sees Letty come back up to his lap. She wipes her mouth and kisses hi, tasting his juices on her tongue. She smiles in their kiss and runs his hand down her neck._

"That was just an appetizer for the night. When we get home, I'm expecting you to pull an all-nighter." _She says in between their kisses._

"Yes mam." _He smirks as he kisses her once more._

"Let's get out of here." _She gets off his lap and into the passenger seat. He pulls his pants up and buckles his belt and they head to the party._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _They pull up to Tami's house in Calabasas. The house was huge from the outside and the driveway was basically around the front in a circular pattern. They had the house decorated to the nine. Everyone was in costumes and having a good time. It was only after eight and the party was in full swing. They got out the car and walked inside the house. They were served champagne with orange food coloring in it by waiters dressed as zombies. They say hello to all the other parents around and ate some of the food there. It had only been an hour when they make their walk through the house and outside to the backyard. They see Kayla and Derek dressed Batman and Catwoman sitting at one of the cabanas. They waved at them to come over and they made the walk pass the pool to the cabana area._

"I had no idea Tami's house was this big." _Letty says as she sits next to Kayla on a lawn chair and Dom stands behind her._

"It's all her husband's money. He's some big TV exec writer for some show on ABC."

"That explains the size of this place." _Dom says as he rubs her shoulders._

"How about you guys find us some food while we go find the bathroom." _Kayla says as she takes Letty's hand and whisks off into the house. They walk into the kitchen and sit down at the island table. Kayla grabs a bottle of champagne and two glasses from the counter._

"I swear we were related in some past life." _She says as she's handed a glass._

"What would you do without me. So have you two started hoped on the baby making train yet?" _She asked pouring her champagne in a glass._

"I gave him a preview earlier before we left. We are definetly going on a marathon tonight."

"Well alright Wonder Woman. Jeez, you'd think the OCD Freak Tami is she would have a place where she hides the good snacks."

"Every mom has a hiding place in her pantry."

 _The hop out of their chairs and got to the pantry nearby. They open the door and it closes behind them. The light is on and the pantry was stashed with food. They grabbed a bag of Lays Baked Chips and started snacking on them when they heard voices outside the door._

"I swear this scale make-up is itching. I better not get an infection because of that make-up artist."

 _They silence themselves when they hear that it's Tami. They look through the blinds of the door and see Tami and her minons dressed up as mermaids._

"Have you seen Dominic and Derek outside?'

"I know. They can be in a burlap sacks and still make it look sexy."

 _Letty and Kayla silebtly scoff as they continued to watch them silently. They are refilling their glasses and fixing their hair._

"Seriously, how does Dom end up with someone like Letty?"

"She's so rugged and dirty. Who would marry a mechanic?"

"Easy kitty cat." _Kayla holds back Letty by the arm as she starts to flare her nostrils in anger._

"Ladies, no hate words in this house. Now Letty is a very cultural and spontaneous woman and she's a good mom."

 _She turns to Kayla and mouths "see"._

"Besides, it takes a lot for a woman to mother a bastard child. I mean, you know Dom cheated right? They probably kept him so they could finally have their own kid."

 _Letty face turned from calm to angry so quick. When she hears that, she makes her "out for blood" face. Kayla whispered "Let them have it." She lets go of her arm and she kicks the door open. The three ladies outside jump in shock and their faces are in surprise that Letty and Kayla heard what they said just then._

"Letty, Kayla. How are you two enjoying the party?"

"Oh don't even try it you low down, high maitence piece of-" _Kayla says as she approaches her but Letty blocks her._

"Kay, hey. I got this."

"Letty, I'm sorry. What you just heard was just drink talk between girls."

"Do you mind if we talk outside?"

"Sure."

 _Letty and Tami start walking out to the back walk along side the pool. The other ladies follow them and wonder what Letty is going to do. They stop walking and they are in front of each other._

"Letty, what you heard back there was-"

"No, let me speak first honey. First of all, I have nineteen years on Dom so don't you and your little banshees try to moves on him or my friend's husbands."

"Tell 'em Letty."

"And second of all, if you ever call insult my children or my family again.." _She says as she walks closer to Tami and she backs to slowly._ "I swear to god, I will make you wish you were in nunery seeking sanctuary because I will pull you by your cheap fake extensions and beat you down like a turkey in November. You self centered, fake- ass bitched." _She pushes her in the pool and she falls back on her back. Everyone is shocked by the fight and Dom and Derek are surprised._

"I think we had a good time. You think so Kayla?"

"I think we had a good time. Let's go."

"Dom, Derek Let's go."

 _The guys get up and follow their wives out of the house. They asked what happened and all the ladies said was just girl talk that got out of hand._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom's Charger was parked in the garage and he carried Letty into the house by her thighs and her legs are wrapped around his waist. She kisses him on his lips and his neck as he carried her upstairs. He walks them to the bedroom and sets her down on the bed. She's a little tipsy but is still able to make sober and common sense decisions. Dom was curious about what she was talking to Tami about. He crouches on his knees in front of her and takes her hands._

"Baby, what happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you push Tami into the pool?"

"She pissed me off."

"What did she do?"

"Her and her little blonde minons were talking about you and Derek."

"Let, I thought you didn't care about other women hitting on me."

"I don't, what I care about is our son."

"They talked about Brian?" _Dom was starting to flare his nostrils and about to stand up but she stopped him and brought him back down to breath._

"They did. Dom I don't want you to go rogue okay. I was standing up for our son and we don't have to deal with her anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

 _He holds her hands tighter and smiled at his wife with his smirk._

"What?"

"Can I just say that I'm proud of you."

"I was just being a mom Dom."

"You were being Brian's mom. You've loved him from the moment he came into our lives. Baby, you are amazing and I'm thankful that you are the mother of my children."

"Thank you. You know I love him beyond blood."

"I know you do. Let's get some rest and talk in the morning." _He starts getting up again but Letty stops him again by grabbing him by his tool belt._

"Wait a minute. You forgot?"

"You still want to start tonight?"

"I don't want to let some loud mouths ruin a good night." _She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She wraps her legs around him and he pushes her towards him with his hands on her ass._

"That's what I like to hear. You want a boy or a girl?"

"You either's fine with me."

"I'm asking now cause I'm gonna have you on your back tonight."

 _She laughs as he lowers her on the bed and kisses her._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty wakes up with a brutal headache and squinting her eyes. Her face is laying on her side as she realizes she's on her stomach and on top of Dom. She lifts her head slowly and sees Dom waking up. They're covered by their bed sheets and the curtains are closed to hide the sunlight. Letty tries to get up but her legs are jelly and her pelvis makes her stiffen from the soreness. She moves her head and rests it on his chest to look at him._

"Morning."

"Morning. How long did we go last night?"

"Six times."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Six different positions on the bed."

"Well that explains why I'm so sore."

"On your back, on my back. Leapfrog and Doggystyle. Wheelbarrow and against the wall."

"I swear we're gonna get twins from all this sex." _She says laughing._

"It wouldn't be that bad right."

"I wouldn't mind. But..if I do have twins, I'm getting a c-section no matter what."

"Alright. So when do you want to pick up the kids?"

"It's only seven. We don't have to get them till twelve. What you wanna do till then?"

"Right now, just holding you is all I want to do."

"Me too."

 _He wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his chest. He kisses her forehead and rests his head against her, enjoying their quiet morning._


	12. Merry Christmas

_**Two Months Later**_

 _Dom woke up to the sound of an alarm jingling on his ringtone. Letty was curled up in his arms cuddling in his hold with her face in his neck. They had set the alarm for midnight so they could "celebrate" Christmas with each other earlier than later since the kids would be the priority for the whole day. They have taken the step to having another baby the past two months. In November, they had gone to the doctors for regular check-ups to make sure everything was fine. They had concerns since they were at 43 and 36 years old. They got tested before Thanksgiving and everything was fine. They were given the okay go two weeks later to start trying as much as they can._

 _Letty had worn a red silk robe hiding what she was wearing underneath and Dom simply wore red plaid pyjama pants Letty had gotten for him. He kisses her to wake her up and she responded by kissing back._

"Merry Christmas Baby."

"Merry Christmas. Now are you going to show me what you got wrapped under there?" _He says as he tries to untie her robe but she slaps his hand away._

"Hang on Papa, you'll get your presents. Let me get your first one out."

"I thought it was right here."

"You'll get that one later."

 _She gets up out of bed and pulls at his hand for him to get out of bed. He follows her to the balcony of their room and they walk in the snow on their bare feet. The view is beautiful. The backyard is covered in white snow and the air gave a calming chill to the chill. The light of the full moon light up the sky. It was only the two of them out there. They decided to have a white Christmas with their family so they traveled to Salt Lake City, Utah with everyone in the family and the crew. Dom wraps his arms around her and she looks up at him and smiles knowing the present she was going to give him was going to be a little Christmas miracle for him. She reaches into the front pocket of her robe and pulled out a small red cube box._

"This is for you." _She hands it to him and he's curious to see what's inside. He shakes it a little and hears a little jingle._

"Well it's too light for car keys but too heavy for to be panties."

"Just open it."

 _He opens the small box and moves the red wrapping around it. He takes out a clear circular ornament by it's hook. He looks at it and sees a pair of baby booties and a pacifier. His heart jumps a little because he's seen it before. They made them for Brian and Lydia's first Christmas. He feels a sudden surprise in him that he's been holding his present all night._

"Letty, are you-"

"Merry Christmas Daddy."

 _Dom laughs and lifts her into his arms. He hugged her so tight and he started to cry. Letty kissed the side of his head and moves to kiss him on his lips. He sets her back down on the ground and his hands go to her flat stomach. He couldn't believe that there was a baby in there._

"How? I mean I know how but we started a while ago."

"I got a call from Dr. Wyatt a few days ago and told me the news. When she was doing my blood work during my follow up, she tested it and it said pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost eight weeks."

"Really? So that means I got you pregnant on Halloween."

"Yeah you did. That marathon really did the job."

"We made another kid." _He says pressing his hand on her stomach through her robe._

"That explains me throwing up at Thanksgiving. I couldn't stand the smell of turkey juices and stuffing."

"How are you feeling now?"

"It's weird. With Lyd, I was so tired and my boobs were so sensitive. Now I'm full of all this energy and I'm eating everything in the fridge."

"That means our kid's going to be like her mama."

"You think it's gonna be a girl?"

"Maybe, I don't know. What do you want?"

"I just want him or her to be happy and healthy."

"The baby will be healthy."

"Dom, I'm over thirty-five. My body is gonna go through a lot then the first one."

"You and this baby are going to be fine. You have an awesome doctor and a pretty great husband who is going to take care of you, the kids, and our little miracle in there."

"You are amazing you know that."

"I get that a lot."

"We really have aa good life don't we."

"We do." _He pulls her towards him and hugs her._

"So you still want your Christmas present?"

"Absolutely."

"You have to unwrap it then." _She walks backwards into their room as she plays with the tie of her robe._

"Merry Christmas to me." _He walks back into the room and closes the door to the balcony. He closes the curtains and turn around to see Letty laying down on the bed. Dom climbs on top of the bed on his knees and gets in between her legs. Letty bends her legs and moves up so that she was sitting against the pillows in front of the headboard._

 _Dom unties Letty's robe and it reveals a matching red lace bra and panties on her body. She bites her lip as his eyes examine her body from her face to her legs._

"Damn Letty."

"You've been really good this year."

 _He lowers down and kisses her. Letty wraps her legs around him and holds his head as he moved down to kiss her breasts. She reaches down to the front clasp of her bra and unhooks it. He starts sucking on one breast while massaging the other. Letty moaned and let her head fall back as he kissed and bite her mounds. Her hormones make the heat radiating in her body drive her high. She wanted Dom inside her now. She moves her hand to lower his pajama pants, exposing his hard member. Dom was surprised by her eagerness. She ran her hand up and down his length and positioned himself in front of her core._

"I love you so much." _He moaned as he got himself harder for her._

"I love you too baby but right now I want you to fuck me."

 _She moves her red panties to the side and angled her hips to take him in. He plunges into her and she arches her back as he filled her to the hilt. He starts to thrust into her at a pounding pace. He grabs her hips and hits her G-spot with every move._

"Oh that's it baby…yesss." _She says grabbing hold of the head board with her hands._

"You like that baby?"

"God, don't stop. Make me cum papa."

 _He felt her walls closing around him and he moved her onto his lap, lifting her off her back while still inside of her. She moaned and tried to keep her voice down not to wake up everyone in the house. He guided her hips up and down his length. They went punishingly slow but deep._

"Cum with me baby, I want you to make me cum."

"You want to cum on my cock mama?"

"Yesss, make me cum. FU-UCCK." _She cums in that moment and shortly after, Dom exploded his load into her. He slowed down his movements as they came down from their high. He laid her down back on the bed and eased out of her core. He laid on his side and watched her catch her breath as he rubbed her stomach._

"You good?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened but I just really needed to get off."

"I can tell. You were practically milking me back there."

"Shut up." _She playfully hit his chest._

"When do you wanna tell the kids?"

"We'll tell them once it's safe to tell the new."

"Okay baby."

 _He pulls the blanket up to cover their naked bodies. Letty moves to lay on his chest and wrap their arms around each other._

"You know I love you right?"

"You love me because I give you babies."

"You're more than a baby maker. I always knew that you'd be Mrs. Toretto."

 _She dozes off and smiles as he kisses her forehead. Dom rubbed small circles on her back as he took in the happiness in his heart as he went to sleep._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Morning came and Brian and Lydia tiptoe downstairs to the living room with Brian and Josie. The kids get there and their eyes light up when they see all the presents under the tree. They run over to the tree and unwrap their presents. The adults come down and watch the kids enjoying themselves. Brian and Mia stood next to each other and Dom stood behind Letty wrapping his arms around her, putting his hands on her stomach. They both thought about the next Christmas they would have a baby in their arms._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

 _Dom and Letty go to Dr. Wyatt's office for an ultrasound to check on the baby._

"How are you two doing today?"

"Feeling good doc."

"Now like I said to you on the phone. This will be a strenuous and risky pregnancy. As long as you keep yourself healthy, the baby will be perfectly fine. We will monitor you and the baby through check-ups every three weeks and do the appropriate tests needed."

"I'll do anything to make sure this baby's okay."

"Alright. I'm gonna to do an ultrasound and see how the baby is doing."

 _Letty lies back on the exam room table and lifts up her shirt. Dom is standing next to her and holds her hand as the doctor puts the cold gel on her belly. She puts the wand against it and the they look at the screen to see what was inside. The doctor smiles at the sound of the heartbeat and Letty and Dom are in tears of joy._

"Let me show you two what's here. Right there is the baby's heartbeat." _She points to the thumping mass on the screen._

"Look at that. That's our baby Dom." _Letty touches the screen as she shows him._

"Yeah it is baby." _He kisses her forehead._

"And you see this sac right here, that's another heart beat." _She says pointing to other side of the screen._ "Congratulations, you're pregnant with twins."

 _Dom and Letty's faces lit up in shock at what she had just said. They turn to each other with surprise at what they were looking at. Two little heartbeats were bumping on the screen and they couldn't believe their eyes._

"There're two babies in there?" _Dom asks the doctor._

"Yes there are. It looks like you are at about ten weeks along."

"I can't believe it."

"You two are definetly going to have a handful on your hands."

 _They laugh in joy as they continue the check-up. The doctor was going about what was on the screen but all that Dom and Letty could focus on was their two little miracles._

"Do you want pictures of the sonogram?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm going to print them off and get you started on prenatal vitamins."

 _The doctor leaves the room and Letty got herself cleaned up. She ran her hand through her hair and looked down at her stomach. She puts her hand on her flat stomach and smiled so sweetly._

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's hard to believe we got two babies in here."

"We gonna be a family of six soon." _He hugs her with his arm and she rests her head against his chest._

"Baby, you're going to love me when I'm twice as fat right?"

"I love you whatever size you are."

"Thank you. One more thing baby."

"Yeah." _He feels her grab his chin._

"If these babies rip through my cookie, you are never going to touch it or eat it ever again. Got it?"

"Yes my love."

"I love you baby." _She pecks a kiss on his lips_

"I love you too."

 _She hops off the table and opens the door to go outside with Dom right behind her._

"It's going to be a long seven months." _He mumbles under his breath._

"I heard that."

"I love you." _He says sweetly._

"Bite me."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom and Letty are back at the house and waited for the kids to come back from school. They decided to tell Brian and Lydia about the babies after their latest doctor's appointment._

"You think they'll be mad?" _Letty asks her husband._

"I think they just want to know if they have to share rooms."

"Dom, come on. I'm serious."

"They are gonna be happy. The idea of another baby around will be great. Two will be even greater."

"I hope so."

 _They hear little knocks at the door as they sit in the living room while watching the TV. Dom gets up and opens the door to see his two kids with their back-packs on their backs. He crotches down to hug them and they jump into his arms. He lifted them in his arms and carry them to the living room to Letty._

"Hi guys. Did you two have a good day?"

"I made a picture of you mommy." _Lydia says as Dom hands her to Letty. She hands it to her and the drawing was of her in a red car._ "You're driving fast."

"Aww, thank you baby."

"What are those cookies?" _Brian points at the sugar doozie cookies she had bought earlier on the coffee table. Her cravings were starting to kick in and her sweet tooth is_

"These are doozie cookies. There's icing in the middle of the cookies here." _She says picking on off her plate and tears it in half. She hands the two halves to the two of them as they sat on their parents's laps._

"Here you go guys."

"Thank you mommy." _The both say to her._

"We have some surprises for you guys." _Dom says as he reaches under the table and pulled out two flat cookie cake boxes. He set one in front of each of the kids and they get up to let them sit on the couch to open them. They crouch down onto their knees next to them and saw them confused in their eyes as they wonder what inside._

"What are they?"

"You have to open them to find out." _Letty tells them with excitement in her voice._

 _The two open the boxes and they are each a big chocolate-chip cookie inside of them. The writing in icing had "Big brother in blue and "Big Sister" in pink._

"I'm not a big sister." _Lydia says making Letty smile_

"Yes you are. Cause your mommy's having two babies."

"You're gonna be a big sister and brother again." _Letty says tickling their tummies making them laugh._

"Where are the babies?" _Brian says to his dad._

"In my belly."

"When are they coming out?"

"In seven months. They have to grow first and then they can come out."

"Can they sleep in my bed?" _Lydia asks her parents._

"Oh no baby. They'll be too little for your bed. They're gonna be in a crib like you guys were." _Letty tells her daughter trying to calm her laughing._

"How do you guys feel about two more babies in the house?"

"Do we need to change the stinky diapers?" _Brian asks, making Dom and Letty laugh._

"No baby. Me and mommy are gonna do that."

"Then I'm okay."

"Can we go get apple juice?"

"Yeah sweetie. It's on the table in the kitchen."

 _The two kids get up and skip out of the living room._

"Well that went better than we thought."

"Just wait till they ask how daddy put two babies in mommy's belly." _She crawls over to him and he pulls her into his arms hugging her._

"Trust me, they're happy." _He kisses the top of her head._

"We're gonna be okay right?"

"We are going to be fine."


	13. Special Hugs

_**One Week Later (11 weeks)**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I lean my head over the toilet as I throw up for the third time today. I have my hair pushed away from my face and I'm on my knees puking it out my lunch from earlier. I feel Dom's hands on my back, rubbing me to give me ease. I spit the last of out of my mouth and flush it down the toilet. I grab some toilet paper and wipe my mouth as I let my back fall against Dom's chest._

"God, this fucking sucks."

"I know baby." _He says as his head is in the crook of my neck._

"Why do twins have to make morning sickness five times worse?"

"Because it's severe morning sickness."

"I didn't have this much with Lydia."

"It's only the first trimester. It'll be over soon."

"You say that because you are not carrying the baby. I'm gonna be the one who is gonna get twice as fat, my boobs are going to be twice the size of melons, and I'm going to be the one pushing out two babies out of my body."

 _I'm pissed right now. Yes, it's the hormones but this pregnancy is rough. I have severe morning sickness and it didn't start hitting until the last couple of days. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him._

"I know baby. I know it sucks but I'm here. I'm gonna be her like I was the first time. I'm going to be here for all of it. I'm going to be rubbing lotion on your stomach when you get stretch marks. I'm gonna be here to hold your hair when you throw up and go to Walmart to get your favorite ice cream when your cravings get the best of you. I'll massage your feet and rub your back."

"You forgot one thing?'

"What?"

"Be my sex slave when my hormones get heavy."

"And I'll do that too. Letty, I'm here for you and these babies. I'll take care of the house and the kids. Your health and wellbeing is the number one thing right now." _He kisses the side of my face and hugs me, making me smile. He's such a good man. He was there through my entire pregnancy while we were getting used to a new baby in our lives. I know he'll be the same with our new babies coming. I turn my face to look at him and look into his brown eyes._

"You really are too good to be true."

"It's because I have good woman who makes me a good man."

"I love you, you know that. I know I've been bitchy these past few weeks but I really do love you and all you do for me and the kids."

"I know you do. I'll always be there for you." _He kisses my lips softly and I move my hands to touch his._

"You want to be here right now? Because my pregnant hormones are getting the best of me right now." _I look at him with seductive eyes and he bites his lip at me._

"I'm here to do whatever you want."

"Where are the kids?"

"I already tucked them in." _He kisses my neck and moves his hand to my center but I swat his hand away._

"Dom, I'm not having sex in front of a toilet."

"We've done it in and on crazier places." _He whispers in my ear making me laugh._

"No. I want you to take me to bed and show me how much you love me." _I say up close into his face and he smiles back at me._

"Well let's get you relaxed then." _He takes my hands and helps me up from the floor. I turn around and kiss his lips. I lay my hands on his chest as we walk backwards out the bathroom and into our bedroom. His hands move to my ass and he lifts me up in the air surprising me. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him peck kisses on his nose._

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I'd really love a booty rub."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." _I wrap my legs around him and he sits down on the side of the bed. He moves his legs up on the bed and he lays down on the bed taking me with him. He lay my head in the crook of his neck and he starts massaging my ass cheeks. Every time he grips them, I bite down on the base of his neck a little. He moves one of his hands a little lower and rubs down the bottom. I start to moan into his neck and I start to get a warm sensation in between my legs._

"You getting wet for me babe?" _He mumbles to me_

"That's what you do to me."

 _I sat up on my knees as he scooched up on the bed. He pulls the covers and I get in with him. We do this in case the kid's walk in on us. I straddle him and I smile when I feel his hard on my pelvis. I reach around my waist at the hem of my lilac cami top and pull it over my head. My breasts were bare and naked in front of him and they needed his attention. I rub them a little in order to relieve some tender tension in them. They get bigger by the week and more sensitive to touch. I moan and look down at Dom who's biting his lip as he watches me touch myself. His hands still on my rear, I move them to the front on my chest and press them against my boobs._

"Is this what you want?" _I say rubbing his hands on my plump mounds. He nods his head as he tries to control his hips from bucking into me. He starts to massaging them and playing with them while I hold them there._

"Tell me what you want papa."

"I want to suck them."

"You wanna suck my tits baby?" _He's panting his breath as he starts getting harder under me. I move his hands back to my ass and lower myself down to him. I let my right breast hover his face and he takes it in his mouth._

"That feels so good baby." _I move my hand to grip the headboard and my other hand holds his head as he takes in more of my mound._

"That feels so good. Uhhh, yess." _I don't know why but I'm more turned when my breasts are touched. I moan his name as a grind into him. We turn to dry humping and we get into it really fast. I put my hands on his chest and sit up to ride him. We rotate our hips and then I feel a sensation of heat rush out of me. I'm heaving as I look down to see my cum leaking through my leggings. Dom's erection was showing through his sweatpants and I can see him breathing heavy. I know being this hard tortures him. He was the moment to be about me right now but I want him to feel good as much I do too._

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

 _I take his black tank top off and move my legs down a little and tug down his sweatpants to his feet. His cock springs free in front of me, eager to relieve it stiffness. I push my hair to the side and sink my mouth down his length._

"Ohh Letty…Fuck."

 _I start bobbing my head up and down his dick, deep throating him every time I went down. I gripped him with one hand and massage his balls with the other. He groans as he holds my head as I continue. I feel him start to buck his hips and close his legs around my head. I let go of his balls and push one down while the other was up. I keep going and he thrusts into my mouth until he stills._

"Oh SHIT!" _He grunts as he cums in my mouth and I take in every drop of his load. I look up to see him passed out trying to catch his breath. I lick him clean and move back up to him. I lay on my saide and swing my leg over his waist. I kiss him, having him taste himself in my mouth and on my tongue._

"What was that for?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For putting these babies inside me."

 _He smiles back at me and kisses me back._ "You tired yet?"

"No."

"You have any requests?"

 _I giggle as I get excited by his voluntary pleasure. I lie down on my back and pull my leggings down and off my legs, exposing my bare pelvis. Thank god I remembered to wax cause the extra hair would have killed the mood. I arch my legs to where my knees are bent and he moves in between them. He kisses the inside of my thighs and then starts licking my wet folds._

"Uh baby. God, your amazing."

 _I lay back and close my eyes as he takes me by his mouth. I feel his hand start to toy with my clit and my upper body jumps. I prop myself on my elbows and look down and he's pinching my clit in between his fingers with my cum. It feels so good , the pleasure became painful._

"Ohhh, my clit. UUHH, baby it hurts."

"Am I too hard?" _He lifts his head up to look at me concerned._

"No it's good hurting, don't fucking stop."

 _He gets back down and keeps eating me out. I moaned as he moved his tongue inside me. I gripped the sheets and let go as I have another orgasm. I breathe slowly as he cleans me off with his tongue. I turn to my nightstand and see my phone vibrating. I reach over for it as Dom kisses his way back up my body to my lips. I look at my phone and see that it's Kayla._

"Hey, girl."

"You having a good night?"

"Why you asking?"

"Well your daughter just called me because she said her mommy and daddy are fighting."

"How did she call you?"

"With Dom's phone. She said mommy was screaming "Oh my Go" and daddy was shouting bad words."

 _Oh crap! I thought the kids were both asleep by now. My daughter is probably thinking her daddy is hurting her mom. Lydia is way too smart for her age. We might need to sit her down and have a talk with her._

"God, I'm so mortified."

"Come on, this was bound to happen eventually."

"Man, we gotta talk to her. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. I'll see tomorrow for the party."

"Okay, bye."

 _I hang up and set my phone back on the nightstand. I turn to look at him and his head is resting on my chest. I rub his neck as I try to handle the fact that are daughter heard her parents have oral sex._

"Did you leave your phone downstairs?"

"Yeah, why?'

"Cause Lydia heard us."

"She did?'

"Yeah. She called Kayla because she thought you were hurting me."

"Ahh crap."

"We should probably go talk to her."

"We're gonna be having the talk already?"

"No. I mean about what we do at night in the bedroom."

"You remember how we talked with Brian?"

"God, I remember." _I cover my face when I remember when Brian first walked in on us. We were on the couch and under a blanket. I was riding Dom topless and we had just finished having sex. We heard Brian's voice and quickly covered ourselves. We told him that Dom was giving me a special hug and he misinterpreted it._

"He kept giving the girls in his class special hugs." _He jokingly says._

"Well that's because you couldn't keep your voice down when you cum."

"I'm sorry, you were the one screaming. "Fuck me harder Dom. Keep pumping your cock into me."

"Fine, we both can't keep it down."

"Yeah, we can't. I left my phone in the living room so she's probably down there."

 _He sits up and we both get out of bed. I put on my pink floral bath robe and Dom pulls his sweatpants up. He puts his shirt on and we walk over to the door. I unlock it and we head into the hallway. I walk over to Brian's room and creak the door open to see him fast asleep in his car-shaped bed. We walk downstairs to the living room and see her on the couch holding her yellow bunny while watching TV. Her hair is in her long curls and she's in her matching yellow minion pyjamas._

"Hey baby girl. Someone has a birthday party tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep." _I say to her as we both sit on the opposite sides of the couch next to her._

"I know daddy was hurting you."

"No baby, I wasn't hurting your mommy."

"Then what were you doing?"

"We were having our special hug time."

"What's that?"

 _Me and Dom look at each other nervously as we try to explain this as simple and PG as we can._

"Well sweetie, when mommies and daddies love each other they have some special time together. I was giving your mommy a special hug."

"Yes and special hugs never hurt me or your daddy."

"You know you came from a special hug."

"I did."

"Yeah. Me and your mommy loved each other so much that it made you."

"Then how did I get in mommy's belly?"

"Yeah daddy, how did she get in there?" _I move onto my side and prop my head on my hand with my elbow bent. I really want to see how he gets out of this one._

"Well I put you in there with a hug."

"So that's how you make babies?"

"Yes baby and those kinds of hugs are for mommies and daddies." _I say trying not to laugh. Her little mind is naïve but understanding at the same time._

"How did I get out?"

"You came out of my belly. I pushed and pushed until you came out. You were wiggling and your eyes were wide open. You looked at me and your daddy and you let out the sweetest little cry." _I tap her little nose._

"You were so little. You had a full head of hair and your eyes were as dark as M&M's"

"My brown eyes." _She jumps on her seat pointing at her eyes._

"Just like my eyes and you had your daddy's smile."

"When you have the babies, does that mean I'm won't be the baby anymore?"

"You'll always be our baby no matter how big you get."

"You will always be our baby girl." _Dom hugs her close and kisses her little forehead._

"What if the babies are girls?"

"You'll still be our baby girl then. Now it is past somebody's bedtime and you have a big day tomorrow." _I say playing with her hair._

"Okay mommy. Can you tuck me in?"

"Always." _I pick her up and we walk upstairs to her room. We get into her room and walk over to her bed. I hold her as Dom turns on her frozen nightlight. He moves the covers down and I set her down in the bed. Dom tucks her in and I kiss her forehead._

"Sweet dreams baby girl."

"Good night mommy, good night daddy."

"Good night baby." _Dom kisses her forehead and she dozes off into her sleep. I take his hand and we walk out of the room. I close the door slowly as I watch her fall asleep._

"Thank God." _I rest my back against our door._

"You good?"

"Yeah. We need to get sound proof walls or duct tape our mouths."

"Or we can just get a new house." _He says walking up to me and he wraps his arms around my waist._

"Ha, yeah right."

"I meant it."

"You wanna get another house?"

"We're gonna have two new roommates in six months. We need more space with our family getting bigger."

 _I thought he was joking but he was actually serious. We always thought about having our family grow up in the same family home we did. He did have a point. With four babies, it will be crowded really soon._

"You really want to leave the house?"

"It's time for a change."

"This has been our home for five years. Your whole life is here. Do you think you're ready?"

"I am."

"I guess we can start looking and if we find a new place that's bigger and that we both love, then we can move in the summer."

"We can do it before the babies are born."

"That sounds perfect." _I kiss him and smile at him._ "Come on. This momma wants to give her man a massage for being such a good daddy." _I tug his shirt as I push open the door with my foot._

"Didn't we just have the hug talk with our almost four year old?"

"I know. That's why we're gonna be very quiet." _I say seductively to his face._

"Ok but I don't know if you'll be quiet." _He pushes me closer to him and presses his pelvis against me. I feel him start to get hard and I bite my lip._

"Then you'll just have to hide my screams." _These hormones have me going craving him more than usual and I can't get enough of him._

 _I see the seductive look in his eyes and he lifts me into his arms. I kiss him on his mouth and walks us back into our bedroom. I untie my robe with one hand as the other holds on to him while he closes the door with his foot._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Lydia's 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday**_


	14. Our Little Mermaid

_**The Next Day**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _I wake up to the light of the sunrise coming into the room through the window. I look down to see Letty asleep on my chest. Holding my frame and her leg over my waist. I run my hand over her hair and tickle her stomach to wake her. I feel a small curve on her stomach and look down a little more to see something beautiful._

"Baby, wake up."

"Mmmm, five more minutes."

"Baby, wake up. You need to see this."

 _She opens her eyes and sits up on my chest._ "What do I need to see?"

"You're showing."

 _She sits on her side and looks down and touches her little bump through her black tank top._ "Woah, I didn't think I'd be showing this early." _She lifts her shirt up and touches the little bump protruding from her stomach. She takes my hand and I feel the little bump against her warm skin. I can't believe she's starting to show already. With the twins, the doctor said she would be getting twice as bigger. I can't wait to feel them kick and move around._

"I can't wait to feel them kick."

"What if they hurt each other?"

"Letty, they're in their own little sacs. The doctor says they will be fine."

"What if they kick each other and squeeze something part of them like the cord or a little willy?"

"Okay first, I never thought I hear you call a dick a willy." _I laugh at her a little._ "And two, they are going to be okay." _I hug her close to me and kiss her._

"I'm just a little scared about two babies living in here."

"Remember when Lyd would kick and you said you felt like a fish was swimming."

"I know. But feeling those kicks were amazing. I can't believe she's four years old."

"It's crazy. I remember when they put her on my chest and she had the strongest grip around my finger."

"Remember when I she started crawling on my back?"

"Yeah. Those were great back massages. I think I still have the picture on my phone."

 _I reach my arm over to the nightstand and grab my phone. I shuffle through my pictures and find one with Lydia and Letty. Letty was laying on her stomach on the couch and Lydia was up on her back. She's crotching like a cat and smiling as I took the picture of them._

"She's like a little tiger."

"Just like her mom." _I keep scrolling through pictures and we smile and laugh at the fun memories we had with Lydia and Brian._

"Wait wait, go back. Baby look." _She moves her finger on the screen and goes to a picture of her pregnant with Lydia._

"Wow. I remember this. You were four days late in this picture."

"God, I was so huge. We tried every way possible to get me into labor."

"Yeah. The castor oil and the bear crawling on the floor and the sex."

"You got so tired of me using you."

"That's cause my dick was starting to hurt. You had me going until I filled you with cum."

"It worked didn't it?"

"Just please take it easy on me with these two."

"Fine, I will. You think the little princess is awake yet?"

"Not yet. I think we have time for some kissing and booty rubbing?" _I say as I grab hold of her ass cheek._

"I like the sound of that."

 _She kisses me and she wraps her arms around me. Mornings where I get to make out with my wife were moments I loved. I slide my hand in the back of her shorts and rub her ass cheek. We're moaning into each other's lips when we hear the door open._

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" _We pull apart from each other and turn around to see Lydia running to out bed. She climbs up on the bed stool and onto our bed. We laugh as she crawls over to us and sets herself in between me and Letty._

"Happy birthday baby girl."

"Happy Birthday my princess." _I lift her onto my lap and tickle her belly. She laughs and gives me her big smile. She little dimples and teeth are just like Letty. She's absolutely her daughter._

"Are you excited for your party today? _Letty asks her as she plays with her curly hair ponytail._

"Yeah. I can't wait for my mermaid party. Are you sure the mermaids are coming?"

"Yes they are. I told them exactly where we'd be. Now go wake up Brian and we'll make you guys Mickey Mouse pancakes."

"Okay daddy."

 _She crawls off the bed and skips out the room. We get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom to brush our teeth._

"So tell me again how you got mermaids?"

"Tej and Ramsey owe us for almost burning down the kitchen at thanksgiving."

"Right. You know that turkey still turned out good. A little crispy skin but it was still juicey."

"Dom they almost had sex in the kitchen. I had to wipe down the counters in bleach." _She said as she brushes her teeth._

"We have sex in the kitchen."

"It's our kitchen. Would you want our kids eating on the same table Roman or Tej had a girl bent over?"

 _I stop my brushing when the thought pops into my head._ "Alright, I get your point."

"Thank you."

 _I rinse my mouth and spit out the excess toothpaste. I look into the mirror and see her brushing her teeth and can't stop looking at her. I got the most hot and loving wife any man can ever have. We've been together almost seventeen years and I still smile when I see her face. She looks up and catches me looking at her._

"What are you staring at?"

"Checking out my wife." _I turn her towards me and pull her close to me._

"You are now?"

"Mmhm." _I nod at her._

"You know what I'm checking out?"

"What?"

"Your frog ears." _She says as she tugs at my ears. She always making fun of me for my ears and she's the only one I let do it._

"They ain't frog ears."

"Yes they are."

"What about your ears?" _I start kissing her ears and laughs as I hold her still._

"Dom, that tickles." _She laughs as I move to her neck. I get to her lips and we kiss each other not wanting to let go of each other._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _The party is in full swing. We're having the party at Brian and Mia's place. They have a pool in the backyard and they offered to have the party here. The theme was all about mermaids and the sea. All the kids were dressed in bathing suits and they have fish scales painted on their arms and legs. Lydia looked beautiful. She had on a blue two piece and her hair is in wavy curls. Brian is such a protector of his little sister. He holds her hand as the step into the baby side of the pool. I love seeing my kids getting along and happy._

 _I walk over into the kitchen to check on Kayla and the birthday cake. I readjust the orange shawl wrapped around my waist covering my lower half to match my two piece. My boobs have been starting to get bigger and I had to keep them from jumping out from my bras. Kayla is putting candles on the cake. It looks adorable. It's two tears of vanilla with blue buttercream frosting. It has ocean waves and mermaid figures placed on the sides._

"Kayla, this looks great."

"Thanks. You know I love making cakes for the kids."

"You know I'm grateful. Just a heads up, Brian is really into The Avengers these days just to give you some ideas for his next birthday."

"Good to know."

"So when are you due?"

 _I turn around when I hear her say that. How could she already know? It's probably the boobs. I'm just starting to show_ "What are you talking about?"

"Lydia told me what you and Dom got her for her birthday."

"You know about the puppy."

"No but I do know about the two babies growing in mommy's belly." _She says poking at my little bump._

"Well to answer your question, I'm due in August."

"Congratulations Let. I'm so happy for you." _She pulls me into a hug and we laugh together._

"Thank you. Okay, you're squashing at my boobs."

"Sorry, How are you feeling hun?"

"I have double the morning sickness but I'm good."

"That glow is showing off really well."

"Thank you. I've been feeling bloated and my boobs have been turning into melons."

"How far along are you?"

"11 weeks."

"Well you know the first part is the roughest and the last part is the slowest."

"It definetly is. Two babies are going to be a handful. Dom wants us to get a new house."

"Wow, he really is domesticating."

"Yeah he is. It's just that we were young and wild back in the day. When never thought we ever have the chance to have a normal life with kids and being happy."

"Well after all you two have been through, you deserve to be happy. And kids who see their parents happy are happy themselves."

"Thank you."

"And speaking of your hubby, here he comes right now. I'm gonna go set the cake outside."

 _Kayla takes the cake outside as Dom walks in through the sliding door. He's in green striped shorts and his chest still has water on it._

"Hey mommy."

"Hey daddy. How's the little mermaid doing?" _I say as we wrap our arms around each other._

"She's a little fish. She's swimming around with her friends. Don't worry, Brian's like a lifeguard out there. They're good." _He hugs me close to him and we look outside at Lydia and Brian splashing around in the pool._

"Look at them. They look so happy. We made some really great kids."

"We did. And they're a lot more to come." _He says rubbing my belly._ "Thank you for giving me the chance to be a father."

"Thank you for making me a mother." _I lean in and kiss him._

"You look a bit tired. How about I take you upstairs and give you a quick massage." _He whispers in my ear._

"What about our guests?" _I laugh as he tickles my neck with kisses._

"How about we go upstairs and give you a massage."

 _I laugh as he tries to get me to give but I can't resist._

"I think we got a good ten minutes for a good quickie." _I whisper to him. I sneak in a kiss and we hear little feet coming in._

"Mommy. Where are the mermaids?" _We turn around to see Lydia covered in a towel. We pull away from each other and Dom picks her up in his arms._

"They're on their way baby." _Just when I speak to her, the doorbell rings._

"I wonder who that can be."

 _The three of us walk over to the door and open it to see Tej and Ramsey dressed in full mermaid costumes with Roman standing in front of them._

"Mommy, it's the mermaids."

"Yeah baby, they are mermaids."

"Y'all don't know how funny this is." _Dom laughs and Lydia gets excited._

"Believe me, I laughed the whole way here. Now where are the single moms you told me about?"

"In the back."

"Alright alright alright." _Roman says rubbing his hands together as he walks in. Ramsey and Tej shuffle through the door in their fake tails._

"Happy birthday Lyd."

"You know my name?"

"It's me, uncle Tej and your aunt Ramsey."

"You're secret mermaids?"

"Yeah sweetie but it's a secret." _Ramsey plays along and Lydia is so happy._

"Come on. We're gonna cut the cake."

"Alright baby."

 _We walk out to the pool and everybody is gathered around the table. Lydia takes off her towel and Dom helps her up to step stool. I stand behind her with him and wrap my arms around her little body. We all sing happy birthday to her and we blow her candles with her._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Next Chapter: Valentine's Day and Finding Out The Sex of the Twins**_


	15. Happy Valentine's Day

_**Valentine's Day (15 Weeks)**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I tossed in the bed as I slowly open my eyes. I open them and see all this red around me. I rub my eyes and open them wide to see roses. I sit up in bed and realize Dom isn't on his side. I look around and see the room covered in roses. There are sweet red rose petals on the bed and there were bouquets of red roses. On the nightstands, the table and the top of the droughs. I counted and there are a dozen dozen roses. 144 thorn-less red roses covered around my room. My heart fluttered at the sight and see Dom walking into the room with a tray of chocolate-chip pancakes, blueberry muffins, and fresh strawberry lemonade. I covered my mouth in awe of him. He's in his classic white shirt and sweatpants._

"Morning baby."

"How did you do all off this?"

"You're a heavy sleeper." _He says as he puts the tray in front of me on the bed. I adjust the straps of my pink tank top and he sits down next to me. My mouth starts watering when I look at the food as the babies made me so hungry._

"This looks so good. Where are the kids?"

"They already had breakfast and they went to school with carpool. Mia's picking them up after and they're staying the night."

"So it's just you and me?"

"Mhmm."

"Alone?" _I say looking into his eyes._

"Uh huh."

"This looks so good but I'm really craving something else right now."

 _He looks at me with his smirk and he kisses me. I feel his hand go to my breast and he starts massaging it. I put my hand on his cheek and let him take me. His hand moves down to my stomach and starts to lift my shirt. I felt a little thump in my belly where his hand was. We both paused and looked at each other in shock._

"What was that?"

"I think that was the babies moving."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right there." _I pressed his hand on my stomach and the babies start to kicking again._

"Wow. That feels amazing." _He says starting to choke up and I look at him and put my hand on his face and make him face me._

"You okay?"

"Yeah, It's just hard to believe that we're this happy. You and the kids make me so happy."

"I like seeing you happy. So what do you have planned for me?"

"You have to wait and be surprised."

"Okay Romeo."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay that we don't find out the sex of the twins?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. The whole element of surprise is exciting. We can make the nursey gender neutral and have the doctor not say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now are you gonna eat these pancakes with me?"

 _He smiles at me and we start chowing down on the breakfast he made._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom and Letty had gone out on the town for the day. They wanted to do things simple so they went out to a nice casual resteraunt in town for lunch. They got a table outside and had of view of the street. It was full of lovey dovey surronding them. Everyone was holding hands while walking down the street or carrying roses and chocolates in their hands. Letty sipped at her lemonade as Dom looked at the menu. He caught her eye staring at her._

"What you staring at beautiful?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Since we want to keep the sexes a surprise, would you, in theory, be happy if there both girls?"

"I would."

"Really? Three girls and one boy."

"Yeah. It's fifty-fifty and my boys down there have the final say. I'll be happy with whatever we have. Now would you be happy with three boys and one girl?"

"I think Lydia and eye will go cray but I'll be happy with the turn out."

"I guess it's gonna be a long six months."

"August seems so far away."

"It'll be here before you know it."

 _Dom kisses her hand comforting her and she smiled. They had their lunch and spent the majority of the day going to different baby stores. The started their registery and looked a different cribs and paint designs for their rooms. Letty found it cute that Dom was exciting at all the baby stuff and it eased her anxiety over the fact they would be a family of six come the end of the summer. They had gone to only two stores_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The sun is starting to set and Dom drives them to a neighborhood in Calabasas. They pulled up to a gated community and Letty looked over to see Dom give the security guy a key pass. He let them through and Letty wondered what surprise he had for her now. They pull up to a beautiful house. It had a bright eggshell color to it and the sides had castle room structures to it in Letty's eyes. It had a driveway with a huge garage and a basketball hoop._

"Dom, what's going on?"

"Come inside and you'll see."

 _They get out of the car and walk up o the door. Dom unlocked it with a key and they walk into the lightly dimmed home. Dom takes her hand and walks them over to the living room area to where a table stood with white candles and roses petals._

"Baby, this is beautiful."

"Anything for you. I thought a quiet romantic dinner would be a great way to end a perfect day." _He says wrapping his arms around her._

"How did you do all of this?"

"You can do a lot with a house that you own."

"Wait, what?"

"You remember that house you looked at a few weeks ago? The six bedroom, four bath with a pool, garage, and a backyard big enough for Sunday barbeques."

"You got us this house?"

"I found your dream house."

 _Letty jumped into his arms and kissed him as he spun her around. She couldn't believe he did all of this for her, for their family._

"I love you so much."

"Happy Valentine's Day Letty."


	16. Happy Valentine's Day Part 2

_Letty and Dom had a quiet dinner in their new home. He had pre-prepared a delicious dinner for the two of them. They sat down at the table he had made them his classic well done steak with diced potatoes and steamed asparagus. Letty sat in the chair in her red flowy romper with thin straps while Dom placed the food on the table. He takes a bottle of red wine and pours some in her glass._

"Baby, you know I can't drink."

"The doctor said you can have a little red wine. It's actually good for you and the babies."

"How do you know that?"

"I bought a couple of books on pregnancy after we found out we were having the twins."

"You are pampering me head to toe you know?"

"You deserve to be." _He says as he sits down at the table next to her. She starts cutting into the steak and takes a bite of it. She groans as she tastes buds erupted in her mouth._

"Oh my god, this is so good. These babies are serious meat-eaters." _She says as she takes more bites of it._

"They get that from their pops."

"They have me eating so much it's crazy." _She says eating the potatoes._

"So have you thought about names yet?"

"Well I have some boy names on my brain and two girl names."

"What are they?"

"I like the names Luca and Mateo. And for girls, I was think Sophia or Ava."

"Those sound really beautiful. I just looked through a baby name book Mia lent me."

"What names do you have for them?"

"For a girl, Isabella, Catalina and Maya."

"Dom those names are beautiful. What are the boy names?"

"Leo, Diego, and Anthony."

 _Letty smiled at the names he picked out. She knew he would want to name his son after his father. She does want to keep the namesake in their family._

"I think if it's a boy, I'd really like to name him after your dad."

"You really want to name him Anthony?"

"Yeah, I can see it. You, Brian, and Tony working in the garage." _She says holding his hand._

"That sounds really great. And so does you, Lydia, and Maya."

"We're gonna have some really great kids."

"And they are gonna have an amazing mother and father."

 _They continue eating and talking about family and work. They talked about plans about re-opening the shop in Echo Park. They have all the money in the world but they still remain humble. They wanted to pass it down the kids later on._

"So how did you manage to find the perfect house after weeks of house hunting through LA?"

"One of the dads in Brian's class is a real estate developer and he gave me a few listings to look through and found this place. I looked at it with Mia a few days ago and knew it was perfect. I made an offer and won the bid. I got the papers back at the house for both of us to sign."

"It's amazing. But this means that we have start the move." _She says looking around the room._

"I know. We can wait until we find a buyer and we can move in at the end of the school year."

"It's in the same area as the kids' schools and we can commute to the shop and work from home. Look at locations and hire some experienced guys who know their way around cars.

"My wife is so smart." _He kisses her hand and stands up._ "I'm gonna go get dessert."

"Let me help with the dishes at least."

 _She gets up and carries her plate and glass as Dom carried his. They blow out the candles and walk into the kitchen. Letty slows down as she looks around the expanded room. She's amazed at the size of the space. It had gravel countertops with golden wood cabinets. It had an island kitchen in the middle of it and there was a double fridge with a fridge on top and the bottom was the freezer. The grey metallic stove with heated pans and the pizza oven. She imagined making breakfast for the kids in the morning and her making Thanksgiving dinner for the whole family._

"Dom, this kitchen is beautiful."

"I knew you like it." _He puts the dishes in the sink and they start washing the dishes. Dom washes them while Letty got them dry and put it in the cabinet. When they finish, they sit down by the island kitchen on the tall stand chairs._

"I can't wait to make dinner in here and sit on the counter and drink morning coffee."

"I can't wait for the Sunday barbeques and memories to come to here."

 _She smiles and reaches over to hold his hands._

"Baby, you've been so good to me and so sweet putting me as your number one. But I want you to remember that you don't have to be Superman all the time. I love you and we're a team. Not that I'm complaining but let me take care of you too."

"God gave me a second chance when he led me to finding you again. I don't want to screw up this time. I've put you through hell and I want to make you happy every day."

"I never thought I would ever be enough to be a wife but you remind me and show me every day that I'm worthy of love. I didn't think I could be a mother and you gave me four amazing and beautiful babies. I'm happier than I can ever be. I'm not going anywhere."

 _Letty felt the tears come from her eyes as she opened her heart to him. Dom moves his hands and takes hold of her face._

"And neither am I. I'm never leaving again."

 _He pulls her into a kiss and it's filled with passion and tenderness. Letty is so emotionally compelled, she moves onto his lap and straddles him. He responds by wrapping his arms, placing his hands on both of her ass cheeks. They start grinding their hips against each other as they kiss. Dom tries to get out a breath as Letty kisses his neck._

"Letty...Baby."

"What's wrong?" _She stops her kissing and faces him._

"Nothing I just thought of christening the house later. I want to have you in bed tonight."

"But I want you to take me on the island kitchen. Me on my back and you holding my legs in the air." _She says in between kisses as she swivels the chair around to side._

"No, no, no. You are carrying precious cargo. You and I on a nice warm and fluffy bed with pillows for your back." _He says swiveling the chair back around._

"What about dessert?"

"We'll take it home with us."

"What is it?"

"Your favorite cake."

"Publix cake?"

"You bet. Vanilla cake with buttercream frosting just the way you like it. I got an 18' inch round cake so it lasts you until the end of the month."

"Then let's go home. Plus, I have my Valentines back at home waiting for you."

"Don't you wanna tour the house."

"We can when we come back to christen it before we move in."

"Let's go then."

 _They get up from the chair. Dom takes the cake from the fridge and sets it down. The outer frosting is designed as red rose made all around it. He carries it as Letty takes the keys so they can lock up the place._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _They pull up to the house and park the car in the garage. It was just the two of them tonight and the kids won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Letty couldn't keep her hands off any longer. She wanted Dom so badly and his gifts from today made her want him even more. The cake was in the backseat and so were the shopping bags from the baby store. She unbuckled her seatbelt and hoped onto his lap. He was surprised by her sudden energy and attack on his lips immediately._

"Letty, let me take you inside." _He says she kisses his neck._

"I'm not gonna make. That whole hour of driving and after everything you've done, I need you so badly."

"Okay baby. You go upstairs while I put the all this stuff alright?"

"You got 15 minutes before I take care of things myself." _She gave him a long passion kiss before getting out of the car. Dom looked at the clock and it was 8:00. He had enough time to put things away and get himself out of his clothes and into fresh ones from the laundry machine. He got out of the car and took everything into the kitchen. He put the cake in the fridge and put the shopping bags into the laundry room to wash them then pack them. He finds some black sweat pants and his black tank top and changed into it._

 _He checked his phone and he had a good five minutes to get upstairs. Letty never jokes around when it comes to the bedroom. He goes upstairs and hears music playing from their bedroom. He opens the door and sees the room with the lights dimmed low and red thick candles lit around their room. There are red rose petals scattered all over their room. Letty had taken the bouquets downstairs and into the living room to get some light during the day and got a bouquet full of rose petals to scatter on and around the bed._

 _He sits down on his side of the bed and after a few seconds, Letty opens the bathroom door and steps out. She's wearing a red lace bra with matching thong. She's wearing a sheer red cover up where the sleeves go to her forearms and it flaunts her belly and her hair is curled while parted to the left side of her face. Dom loved seeing his wife in so much beauty._

"It's maternity lingerie. My boobs can't fit into any of my good bras."

"Come here baby." _He holds his hands out to her and she lets him pull her towards him._ "You look beautiful."

"Even with the belly?"

"Even with this belly." _He says holding her bump in his hands._

"I don't look like a whale?"

"You are a Latin goddess. Now I want make love to my girl right now." _He says wrapping his arms around her and kisses her._

"Before we do that, I want to give you my present to you."

 _She walks over to her drawer and took out a silver wrapped object. She walks back over to him and sits down next to him. She hands it to him and he curious to see what it is. It's big and wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He opens it and sees two scrapbooks stacked on top of each other. One was green and another was purple. Each had the kid's full names on them._

"They're baby books for the kids."

"Baby, how did you find all of these?" _He says as he looks at baby pictures of Brian from when he was a newborn._

"When Hobbs took me to Elena's place to get Brian's stuff, I found some baby pictures that were never framed. I wanted to make a baby book since you missed so much. I tried to finish but then we had Lydia so I wanted to make a book for both from when they were born to now."

 _His face is sad happy as he looks at his daughter in the hospital the first day on this earth. He let a tear fall from his eye and he sets the books on the nightstand._

"Baby, this is amazing. Thank you." _He says as he hugs her._

"Your welcome. Happy Valentine's Day baby. Now where were we?"

 _He kisses her and the fall back on the bed onto their sides. He moves her onto her back and to the top of the bed. He laid her down on the pillows and he took off his shirt. He untied the red cover up to reveal her breasts and moves it off of her shoulders. She sits up and gets on her knees to straddle his lap. She wraps her arm around his neck and his around her waist. They kiss each other and caress each other's bodies._

 _She moaned as he kissed her neck and she moved the straps from her shoulders. He kisses the skin exposed and runs his tongue on her chest. He unhooked her bra and pulled the lace from her body. He takes one in his mouth while he massaged the other. She felt herself become wet and held his head on her chest as she grinded on his lap. He moved her back onto the bed and took the other one in his mouth. She looked at him, moaning as he sucked on her flesh and circled his tongue of her nipple. Her head fall back and she let him cherish her body. He kissed down her stomach and pulled her red thong down her legs. He saw her beginning to leak down her core and wanted to give her more._

 _He comes up to the bed and pulls the covers from under them. He gets inside and pulls Letty by the hand to sit in between his legs. She lies back on his chest and he puts his hands down her body. He rubs her clit with one hand and fingers her with the other. She moans his name as he kisses her neck._

"Oh Dom. I love you so much baby."

"You're so wet for me baby."

 _He keeps doing his motions and she moans as he orgasm releases out of her body. He takes his hands out of her and licks her cum off of his fingers. He puts his fingers in her mouth and she sucks them clean. She then turns around and kisses him. She then began to kiss down his body all the way down to his hard member. She pulled his sweatpants down and she straddled him. He sat up against the head board and he eased her down onto his hard dick. She moans as she lowers herself onto him. They adjust in each other and look in each other's eyes. They start their dance and they get a steady pace going. Letty wrapped her arms around his shoulders and crashed her pelvis against his when they met with thrusts._

"God, your cock is so big. Right there baby, that's it."

"Oh god. SO good, baby I love being inside of you."

"Uhhh baby. Fuck me harder."

 _Dom complied and flipped her onto her back. He pumps into her faster and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabs the headboard with one hand and held her hip with the other as he continued fucking her._

"Ohhh, I'm close baby. I wanna cum."

"Cum for me baby. Cum on my cock baby. Milk my cock with your pussy."

"Make my pussy cum baby. AAHH FUCK!"

 _He lets go of the headboard and licks his fingers. He rubs her clit and she arches her back and quivers as her orgasm takes over her. She clenches her walls making him cum in response. He collapses on top of her and stayed inside of her as they catch her breath. He kisses her face and her lips._

"Pull out of me baby."

 _He pulls out of her and he falls onto his back. She moves to his lap and starts to rub his cock up and down with he hands. She takes him in her mouth and Dom grunts in pleasure._

"Oh Letty… Oh god baby."

 _He puts his hand on her head and clutches her hair as she bods her head as she looked him in the eye. He bit his lip as she started rubbing his balls. He lets go and grabs the sheets as he cums in her mouth. She sucks all of it off of him and kisses him allowing to taste himself. She falls onto her back and they looked at the ceiling fan as they catch their breath._

"That…was..hot."

"I'm gonna miss you being pregnant."

"You're gonna miss the sex." _She says turning her head to look at him._

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I'm gonna miss it too." _She moves onto her side and lies down on his chest. She pants her breath and kisses him. Her nesseled her nose against his and looked into his eyes._ "I never want this to end."

"We can go again later. Just gotta get some water."

"No I mean this. You and me together like this. Promise me we'll still be in love thirty years from now."

"Baby, we are gonna still be in love fifty years from now."

"Even when we're old and grey with walkers?"

"We are gonna be on our porch watching our great grand kids playing running around and they are gonna be calling us gross for still kissing each other."

"You think I'm gonna kiss your crusty dry old lips?" _She says jokingly as she ran her finger on his lips._

"Yeah and I'm still gonna get it up for you."

"Baby, you're gonna hit your ninties before I do. I'm gonna be the one doing the work."

"I'm still gonna get hard from getting to be in bed with my wife."

"Just no Viagra alright."

"Not a chance. I won't need that shit."

"So you won't need no hand jobs from me then?"

"Woah now, I didn't say that."

"I know." _They both laughed._ "I'm still gonna love you fifty years from now."

"Me too baby."

 _They give each other a slow and deep kiss. They pulled apart from each other and looked into each other's eyes with lust._

"Again?" _He asks her._

"Mmhmm." _She says biting her lip. She kisses him and he pulls her on top of him. He rolls her over on her back and she laughs in between their kisses._


	17. Babymoon

**_Two Months Later (April 2020, 25 Weeks Along)_**

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _Me and Kayla are having lunch with some of our friend Rebecca, from our old mommy and me class at our favorite café. A lot of the moms keep in touch since our kids are in the same class. My stomach has become the size of a watermelon sideways and I'm only half way through. The clothes I can fit into now or days are flowy tops that hide that I'm actually pregnant._

"So Let, what're your plans for your anniversary?"

"Honestly, I think we're just gonna do a quiet dinner while the kids are asleep. The older the kids get, the less time we get to be romantic with each other."

"How long have you two been together?" _Rebecca asks me._

"Married eleven years, together for seventeen."

"Wow that deserves some celebrating. Wait, what did you do for your tenth year then?"

"We just dropped Mia with the kids and spent the day at a nice hotel in the city. That whole night we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"So do that again. I'll take the kids this weekend." _Kayla says._

"There's this nice hotel in town. The Intercontenential is the best. They have a spa, pool, exclusive suites with nice bath robes."

"How are we suppose to have a romantic weekend with these two party crashers." _I point to my large baby bump._

'Maternity lingerie." _Kayla waves her hands down her body to her waist._

"I'll look like cotton candy or a stuffed animal."

"Where is this coming from? You two would hump each other any spot you can find." _Kayla says._

"Wow, really?" _Rebecca responds. I look down shyly at the table as it was true._

"Well that was my first pregnancy with one baby. This time is two and it's wearing me out more. Not to mention I feel like sandpaper."

"I had that same problem when I was pregnant with Josie. You just gotta try a couple of tricks to get int he mood."

"Like what?" _I asks curiously._

"Massaging your nipples." _Kayla says._

"Body butter." _Rebbecca says._

"Crotch massage." _Kayla blurts out and I immediately start to blush._

"Okay, when did I become friends with sex therapists?"

"We just know how it feels to feel less sexy with a human being taking you hostage in your body."

"What am I even gonna wear to distract him from this?"

"Just wear your regular two piece. Red lace push-up with crotchless panties." _She says poking at me jokingly and I give in._

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Trust me Letty, almost twenty years with the same person. He still thinks you're the sexiest woman in the world."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Uhhh, right there baby." _I moan as he takes me with his mouth. I'm grabbing at the pillow and arching my back as his tongue. My pink lounge shirt is off my shoulders as I close my eyes shut as the tension in my body was being released. My body was getting wet and was starting to leak onto the bed. He comes up between my legs and kisses me. The pregnancy has made sex take a backseat lately and we been sneaking in moments to have sex._

"You feel good baby?" _He asks me against my lips and I nod. He pulls himself out of his sweatpants and thrusts into me. We get a movement going and I wrap my arms and legs around him._ "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Uhhhhh." _I arch my back as he kisses my neck. I feel my legs start to shake when we hear the kids run into the house downstairs._ "Shit." _I cursed as they make their way up the stairs. I look at Dom and has a dissapointed look on his face as he starts to pull out but I clench my wall around him._ "Don't stop. We'll just be really quiet." _I'm begging him and he continues his thrusts. I bite my lip to keep my moaning at bay._

"Momma." _I let my head fall back on the bed as the tapping at our door._

"I'll get em. I'll get some pants on so they won't notice." _He kisses me and pulls out of me. He gets out of bed and changes into his pants along with his white shirt. I lay back in the bed and I'm burning hot from the heat._

"Can you get me some doozie cookies from the fridge please?"

"Sure baby."

 _I curl up in my blanket and cover the rest of my body. He turned on our AC and walks over to the door. He opens it and sees Lydia standing at the door wet from head to toe._

"You guys have fun baby?"

"Yes." _She jumps into his arms and Brian then runs towards Dom and holds his legs._

"You guys had fun at Ronnie's house on the slip n slide?"

"Yeah." _Brian says._

"You guys go to the bathroom and wait for me so papa can give you a bath."

 _He sets Lydia down and the two went out of the room. He's such a sweet daddy to the kids._

"I'm gonna give them a bath baby. I'm gonna run and get your cookies from downstairs."

"Thank you baby."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _"_ Letty, wake up baby."

 _I open my eyes and see From sitting on the bed next to my legs._

"Man Im more tired then I thought."

"Yeah. I gave the kids dinner and put them down."

Thank you. Do you know how it's our anniversary this weekend?"

"Yeah"

"How about we go are babymoon early?"

"And where exactly would we go?"

"This really fancy hotel in the city. Just you and me in a nice hotel room in soft bathrobes for two days."

That sound really tempting but who's watch the kids?"

"Kayla offered."

"Well I guess we have a date then." _He says as he comes down to me and kisses my lips._


	18. I Love You Dominic Toretto

"Letty, they're losing oxygen." _Kayla says jokingly as Letty hugs her two children._

"This is the last hug I promise." _Letty says as holds them in her arms_

"Mama, are you going away?" _Lydia asks her mom. Letty laughs as she releases her kids from her hold._

"No baby. Me and daddy are going on a trip."

"Why can't we go?"

"It's a trip that mommies and daddies go on together. When school is over, we can take a family vacation to the Bahamas after we move to the new house."

"Can we swim with the fishes?" _Brian asks her._

"We can swim with the fishes, the dolphins, and there's even a water slide."

"WATER SLIDE!" _Lydia hops on her feet. Dom walks into the main front area of the house and laughing at his three favorite people._

"You ready to go baby?"

"Yeah. I'm good to go. You guys be good to auntie Kayla and uncle Derek okay." _The two nod their heads and Letty gives them both a kiss on the cheek. She stands up and walks over to Kayla._ "If there's even the slightest of an emergency, don't be afraid to call us."

"We'll be fine. They are gonna be busy jumping on the trampoline and taste testing my new cupcakes."

"Cupcakes!" _The two kids immediately run to the kitchen. Letty and Dom laugh at their kid's enthusiasm._

"Well I guess they're past the "Don't leave me" stage."

"See, they'll be alright. Go enjoy your anniversary."

"Thanks Kay, we owe you one." _She hugs Kayla and they make their way to the door._

"We'll see you guys on Sunday." _Dom says as he and Letty walk out the door._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Wow, I don't know if we're in a hotel or a palace." _Dom says as they walk out of the elevator._

"I know. I can't wait to see the room."

 _They arrive to their room and he swipes the room key. They walk in and set their bags by the door. They're in awe of the size and beauty of the room. The king size bed with white bed sheet and large fluffy pillows. The view of the city through the window. The plasma TV and beautiful paintings on the walls._

"This is amazing." _Letty says as she sets herself down on the bed._

"Yeah. This is gonna be a really great weekend." _He says sitting down next to her._ "So what do you want to do first?"

"Well I would really go for a nice bath but right now, I could really go for a hug right now."

"You do now?"

"Mhhm." _She kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck. He puts his hands on her hips and they fall back on the bed._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Letty slowly opens her eyes to see the sun starting to set. Her body was tangled in the cotton bed sheets and she smiled as she relaxed her head against the pillows. She moves her arm and turns her head to realize Dom wasn't in bed. She sits up when she hears water running from the bathroom. She pulls the sheets against her body and gets out of bed. She walks to the bathroom and looks to see Dom sitting against the bathtub in a towel wrapped around his waist running a bath. The smell of the lavender bath salts and rose petals have her starting to float on her own little cloud._

"You are too sweet."

"Hey you. How you feeling?"

"After that. I'm kind of surprised that we went as long as we did." _She leans against the door frame._

"Yeah. It really has been a while."

"I had no idea there were different positions to have sex when you're pregnant." _She says walking to the bathtub and sitting on the rim of the tub across from him._

"I didn't want you on your back so much."

"I just didn't know how good being on my side would be." _She laughs as she recalls their earlier tryst in bed._

"You up for a bath?"

"Only if you're in it with me."

 _She stands up and lets the sheet fall to the floor. Dom takes her hand and helps her into the tub. He takes off the towel and gets in behind her. She eases her back onto his chest and he wraps his arms around her frame. She lays her head in the crook of his neck and he kisses her forehead._

"This is really nice."

"Yeah, it is. We really needed this."

"We did. I can't believe it's been twelve years."

"I can't believe you've put up with me for twelve years." _Letty laughs at his remark._

"Don't make me laugh, my belly is stretched like a trampoline." _They laugh together and they splash some water against each other. She turns her head to look at him._

"I mean it. You are more than one man deserves. Thank you for loving me and giving me the best twelve years of my life."

"Thank you for giving me the most beautiful life and amazing family. I love you Dominic Toretto."

"I love you too Letty Toretto." _He kisses her and wraps his arms around her tighter. They lay in the bath together and closes their eyes as they take in the moment._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The next morning, Dom wakes up to the feeling of a pair of lips touching his. He kisses back and smiles against her lips. They're lying on their sides and Letty has her leg across his waist. She starts to laugh when he tickles her thigh knowing how ticklish she was. But he really just wanted to see her smile. He opens his eyes and looks at her beautiful face. The sun hit the wall and gives off a light that's shining on her._

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Toretto."

"Thank you Mr. Toretto."

"What time is it?"

"Just after six. These two kicking is my own little alarm clock."

"They're kicking?"

"Yeah. You wanna feel?" _He moves the bed sheets and puts his hand on her bump. He feels the movements in her stomach from different spots._

"I think they're saying good morning to you daddy."

"Wow that's amazing."

"Yeah. They're practicing their fighting skills."

"Feisty like their mom. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Well the babies are craving blueberry pancakes with smoked sausage and a whole lot of bacon."

"Okay then. I'll call room service then." _He leans over her to get the phone but she stops him and kisses him._ "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am but it's still early. We got the whole morning for breakfast but right now, I want to enjoy our babymoon." _He smirks his smile at her and rolls her onto her back as he kisses her._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Anniversary Part 2**_


	19. Old Times

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I'm sitting on the bed with my legs crossed and wearing a bath robe. I set the tray table in front of the foot of the bed so I can watch Good Morning America in bed while I eat breakfast. Dom ordered breakfast while I was in the shower. He had already started the shower when the food came and the babies have my appetite on high. I dove into my pancakes as I watch tv. Dom walks out the bathroom and the steam follows him. Wow, my husband looks sexy in just a towel. I slowly pull the fork out of my mouth as he walks over to the food._

"What you looking at?"

"You just look really sexy. I kinda wish we took a shower together."

"You keep smiling like that we're gonna be in this room all day." _He sits down next to me and gives me a sweet kiss._ "That's really sweet syrup."

"Wanna try these?" _I take a forkful of pancakes and put it in his mouth foe him to eat._

"Those are some really good pancakes."

"Mmhmm. So what do you have planned for us today?"

"Well first, I'm gonna take you out to go shopping, then lunch, check out this expo and car auction in the city, and then dinner and dancing at that club in Little Havana Square."

"Baby, that sounds amazing. But how am I gonna dance with this belly?" _I say as I laugh._

"You are gonna have fun. This is our babymoon, live a little ahh."

"Alright baby."

"You remember our first one with Lydi?"

"Oh yeah I do. That weekend in Cabo was amazing."

"The endless sex was amazing."

"That too." _He wraps his arm around me._ "You wanna head out soon?"

"Let me finish this breakfast, then I'll get dressed." _I say eating a strip of bacon._

"You wanna share those?"

"You can have the cholate chip cause I ain't sharing this blueberry." _He laughs at me and starts to eat the pancakes next to my plate._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _After breakfast, they go out for the day together. Letty got herself dressed in a red sundress and flats while Dom worn a nice powder blue Ralph Lauren shirt with white pants. They held hands together as they walked out hotel together. They wanted to explore the city on foot rather being in the car. They went out to the mall and shopped for themselves and the babies. Letty found some maternity clothes that flattered her body and she actually liked them. She walks out of the changing room in an orange coral maternity sundress while Dom sits on the couch outside of it in the waiting area._

"Look at my baby girl."

"I think you mean your baby mama." _She says walking over to him with her hands on her hips._ "It just feels weird. I wasn't this girly with Lydia, it was just t-shirts and shorts. The only time I wore a dress was at my baby shower."

"Well you look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"Thank you baby." _She says as he kisses her hands._

"Anything else you wanna get?"

"I want to get something for the kids. It can be gifts from both babies."

'Okay. There's a store upstairs we can go look at."

"Perfect."

 _They then went to a toy store on the second floor and found a kiddie charger. Dom was so excited when he saw it and order two of them to be delivered. A black one for Brian and a ruby red one for Lydia. They then go and have lunch at Letty's favorite café in the city. She ate a whole pie of pepperoni pizza and Dom couldn't help but smile seeing her happy. They then go to a high profile car expo and auction in town. There were all these domesticate and foreign cars on display and different ones at auction. They saw a 2020 Dodge Rover in white. It seats eight people and has an installed GPS and DVD player in the backseat. They weren't minivan people and with four kids, they were in need of a new car. All the money in the world tucked away in the bank from a heist in Rio and money collected as an international missionary, they wanted to put it to good use. They bought the car at a great price and brought it back to the hotel._

 _They got themselves ready for dinner in Little Havana. It was an old spot where they used to go out together for dinner and dancing. Letty walks out of the bathroom in a strapless peach colored flowy dress with her hair half up and half down in waves. Dom looked at his wife in pure astonishment as he fixed his white button up shirt in the mirror. Letty notices him gazing at her._

"You can quit drooling now." _She says as she walks over to the bed to sit down._

"You know I can't help looking at you." _He says walking up to her. He gets on bended knee and helps her put on her shoes since her stomach is covering her view of her lower half._

"You're so good to me you know that."

"Anything for my queen."

"I think I'll keep you." _He laughs as he kisses her ankle._ "So I've been thinking about the last time we went to Cuba?"

"Yeah."

"Mhmm. We should go back this summer."

"Really. You sure you want to with your due date?"

"Yeah. I'm not due until August and we move into the house in May. We can do three weeks with the kids at the beach and them finally meeting your side of the family. Besides, this will be our first family vacation."

"I think that'll be great. I miss our fun times in Cuba."

"Me too. Come on, Let's go to dinner."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Little Havana**_

 _The atmosphere was as if they were back in Cuba. The music was loud and everyone is dancing on their feet. Men are playing their guitars and maraccas. Dom and Letty sat at a table outside of the restaurant._

"Do you remember when you first brought me here?" _She says as she drank her iced tea._

"Our third date. You wanted those tapas and I thought you were gonna burn your tongue."

"I have a strong stomach and a big appetite."

"You still do. You snuck out from your house to meet me."

"That was one of the best nights of my life."

"What are the other ones?"

"Our first time, the day we got married. Meeting Brian and the day Lydia was born."

"Remember when I told you I was in love with you."

"Yeah. It was right here. You had nervous and clammy hands but it was cute. I also remember that's when we went to second base."

 _Dom chuckles as she recalls that night. He looks over at the band as the music starts slowing song. He recognizes the song playing and stands up from his seat._

"Dance with me." _He says holding his hand out to her._

"With this stomach?"

"It hasn't stopped you before."

"Alright Romeo." _She says as he helps her up on her feet. He walks her out to the dance floor and he wraps his arms around her. He takes one of her hands and holds it firm while he puts his other one on her back. She lays her head down on his chest as he says them through the song. She smiled sweetly as she listened to the music._

"You know what this reminds me of?" _She says to him._

"Of what?"

"Old times." _She says lifting her head from his shoulder. He kisses her on the lips passionately. She chuckles as she wipes her red lipstick off his lips._ "So how does the story end?"

"It ends with the guy taking his wife back to their hotel and make love to her all night long."

"Or we can relive our third date like last time." _Dom smiled at her eagerness. She stands up from his lap and takes his hand. They walk hand in hand together through the pavilla as the moon started to rise._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _God, it's hot in here but it's so good. We drove out to our spot and parked the car up at the hill. I climb onto his lap and start to kiss his neck. He unties the straps of my dress wrapped around my neck and my pastel bra covered breasts are exposed. I unlatch the strap behind me and my breasts fall down to me chest._

"Put it in baby. Oh YEAH." _I say putting my breast in his mouth. I moan as I let my head fall against the head-rest. I feel Dom's hard on pressing against my panties and his tongue slurping around my nipple. These hormones have me horny twenty-four seven and with the way Dom treats my body, I'm going to explode. I pull him from my chest and start unbuckling his belt._

"I need you." _I say in between kissing him._

"Somebody's eager." _He chuckles at me._

"These babies are making me horny as fuck and I really need you to get me off _." I say as I sit up on my knees and pulls down my panties._

"As you wish wifey." _He chuckles as he pulls his pants down low and his cock spring free. I take it in my hand and ease myself down on him. I bite my lip as I moan from the feeling of him around me. I start moving up and down on him at a steady pace. He kisses my neck and takes one of my ass cheeks in his hand._

"Uhhh Dom. You're so hard."

"You're so wet for me baby."

"My pussy loves eating your cock. Mmmhhm, FUU-CK"

"That's it's baby. Keeping doing that. Cum for daddy." _I feel his hand move and lower the seat, giving me space to sit up more. I plant my feet on both sides of the seat and start to ride him. I put my hands on his bare chest and moan furiously as he lies back and watches the view. He meets my pelvis with every thrust and hits my spot as we go faster._

"Ohhh God. Ohhh, fuck me good baby."

"SHI-T Letty. You're milking my cock. So good." _He starts grunting which means he's feeling the urge to cum. Thank God because I didn't know how much longer I'd last. I feel my insides start to shake inside me._

"Ohhhhh, I'm gonna cum" _I cry out moaning._

"You wanna cum for me mama? You wanna cum on daddy's cock." _He says teasingly as he rubs my clit with our combined juices._

"Make me cum baby." _I cry out as I begin humping him. We both groan and grip each other as we came. It was fast and hot. The passion from back then was still there. I sit up a little and pull him out of me. I fall onto his chest as we catch our breathe._

"Now that's how you end an anniversary." _He says._

"Thank God no one was watching us." _I say as panting my breath. He puts his hand on my cheek and lays sweet and tender kisses on the side of my face. Dom can be such a soft romantic at times and be incredibley passionate._ "How could you still want me with this huge stomach?"

"Cause you're more than a piece of ass to me." _Those words echo through my head like a broken record. He said that to me our first night together. I smile and give him a wet and tender kiss._

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." _I lay my forehead down against his and we just hold each other for however long we were out there. This was a moment that was going into our book._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Babymoon Weekend Continues and Moving Day**_


	20. Update

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I know my updates with chapters have been slow. I've been busy with school and the wifi situation has been difficult. You may see a wave of chapter uploads within the next few days or complete pause because of recent weather conditions. I live in Georgia and in direct path of Hurricane Irma. I most likely will be losing electricity and the wifi will shut down eventually on campus for me.**_

 _ **I'll be trying to get as many chapters updated as fast as I can before the rain starts to come in and disrupt my signal.**_

 _ **All Love xoxo**_


	21. Crazy in Love

_**The Next Morning**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I walk out of the bathroom as I rub cocoa butter lotion on my belly. These stretch marks are bigger with two babies. I walk over to the bed and notice Dom smiling at me._

"What you staring at baby?"

"Nothin. Just can't get over how sexy you look."

"I look like I swallowed a watermelon." _I say as I pull my tank top down while crawling on the bed._

"You don't. You look like a beautiful woman who makes beautiful babies." _He says pulling my arm and laying me down on his chest._

"Well you helped make them too. The kids get the looks from you."

"All they got are my mickey mouse ears and my scowl. They get all the beauty from you. Even with Brian."

"He does kinda look like me huh?" _We both laugh as we think of the dozens of times people saw me as Brian's mom._

"You are still the same girl I fell in love with." _He kisses my cheek._

"Thank you."

"I think you need to see Dr. Toretto." _He whispers to me. It causes me to shake a little in my core._

"You think I do?"

"Yes. I'm gonna go get him and see if he's in."

"He better have gloves." _He kisses me as he gets off the bed, heading for the bathroom._

 _We do a couple of things to keep the spark going between us. My hormone highs involve me having crazy sex dreams of us together. One time he heard me moaning in my sleep from a dream of him being my doctor and us having a "private appointment. I was so embarrassed but Dom thought it would be sexy for us to do role play and he was right. He always wants me to feel good but I want him to feel the same things I do. Dom comes out the bathroom with his shirt off and in his black boxers and white latex gloves that he got from the doctor's office jar._

"What can I do for you today Mrs. Toretto?"

"I've been having some tension." _I say lying back on the pillows._

"Have you been experiencing lack of sensation during intercourse?"

"More of a lack of relaxation during."

"Well we can fix that. Now I'm going to examine your reflexes." _He says as he rubs my knees. He then opens my legs and moves in between my legs. He pulls my black pajama shorts down my legs and it leaves me naked from the waist down. He inserts his two fingers inside me and starts massaging my walls. I start biting my lip but I let myself moan._

"Does the sensation make you feel aroused?"

"Yes. It does."

"Are you ready for the penetration tolerance?" _He says as he closes in on my face._

"Yes Doctor."

"Call me Dom." _He gives me a tender kiss and I bite his lip a little as he pulls away._

 _He takes of his gloves and throws them in the trash can nearby by. He lays me down on the bed and lowers himself down to me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he looks into my eyes. Every time I look into them it's always full of passion. He kisses my neck as he guides himself into me. He kisses me as my body reacts. He thrusts into me so deep, my toes curl so much making me want to bend backwards._

"OHH GOD." _I moaned as I arched my back._

"I love you so much Letty." _He groans in my ear._

 _The headboard starts to shake as I feel my body start to race to the edge. I feel Dom pull out of me and turn me fast on my side. He grabs my thigh and thrusts into me vigorously. I hold my hand on top of his to control the entry to my body. I reach for the heard board with my other hand to grab but I feel Dom clasp my hand. I turn my head and kiss him as we move our bodies together. I breathe heavily and fast as I feel my body start to jolt._

"Cum for me baby." _I say let out a cry of heat and he growls into my neck as we both cum together. God every time he acts like it's going to be the last. Always so intense and earth shattering. He turns my head and kisses me as he takes himself out of me. I turn my body around as he kisses me. I sit up a little and take off my tank top. I feel like an oven and the heat is making me so hot. I lie down on his chest and he holds me as he catches his breath._

"That was amazing." _I kiss his chest as I hold on to him._

"You feel better?"

"Hell yes it did. You were amazing." _I say looking at him._

"You weren't holding anything back either. You were holding back all that sexual tension down there."

"Well you did a hell of a job Doc."

"Thank you." _He kisses me and we tinkle our noses together._ "You know I never thought that I would love being pregnant this much."

"Neither did I. Never thought we'd be here."

"Let's go somewhere." _He tells me._

"Where?"

"You'll see. Come on."

 _Dom took me out to the Santa Monica Pier in his Dodge Charger. We let the top down and the flow of the wind hits my white capri covered legs as I rubbed my belly. We hadn't been here in so long. I remember the last time we were here. Dom brought me here for my birthday and we spent the whole day together. It's changed a lot since we came. Less cars crowding the roads or houses on the coast. But it's still the same place I love._

 _We get out of the car and walk out onto the boardwalk. We hold hands as we take in the view of the scenery. We walk up the steps of the pier and stop to get some soft serve ice cream at this little shop at the entrance. I devour mine so quickly, I didn't realize the dripped ice-cream on my mouth or my black and white-striped shirt. I look so embarrassed but Dom just smiles and laughs at me._

"This is not funny. I'm a mess."

"You still have the same appetite pregnant or not." _He says pulling me close to him and taking a mouth full of my melting ice-cream. He now has it around his mouth._ "See, now we're both the mess."

 _He's so sweet. He pulls out a napkin and wipes my face and then his. We walk through this resteraunt walk way and we stop at the edge to look at the ocean water flowing along the beach front. Dom stands behind me, holding me as I lean back. I turn my head around and kiss him, which he takes with surprise._

"What was that for?"

"For giving me the most beautiful life I never knew I wanted."

"Thank you for giving me the life I thought I'd never get to have."

 _I kiss him and we look out at the view of the ocean, taking in the bliss of this beautiful day._

 _ **One Month Later (Seven Months Pregnant)**_

 _I unpack the last bag of my clothes into my side of the walk in closet. This place is huge. Me and Dom have our whole wardrobe up on hangers or folded on the shelves. There's even space for a place to put a glass shoes stand in the middle. We moved into the house today and we are excited. The kids love having bigger rooms and the house is in a safe area. Dom and Hobbs installed a security system to keep the house safe. I can't wait to decorate the nursery for the twins. Even though we don't know the genders, we plan on painting it peach and having a circus theme with animals all around the room._

 _I walk out of the closet after finally finishing unpacking and lay down on the bed. It feels so comfortable, I get under the covers and curl up in my bed. I turn on the TV and hear a little knock on the door and know that it's either Lydia or Brian._

"Come in."

 _The door slowly opens and I see Brian in his pajamas, holding his baby giraffe stuffed animal. I got it for him in JFK on our way back home to L.A. I didn't know how Brian was going to like me so I wanted him to warm up to me. I saw the little doll on the shelf and bought for him. I gave it to him on the plane when he started to cry and he fell in love with it. He calls it Bobby and he sleeps with it every night._

"Hi buddy. You want to come and watch TV with me?"

"Yes."

 _He walks up to the bed and climbs in with me. I pull him close to me and we cuddle under the blanket._

"Where are your daddy and sister?"

"Daddy is giving Lydie a bath. Mama, are the babies going to be your baby bears now?"

 _My heart sunk a little. The babies aren't even here yet and he's already scared of being the forgotten child. I've been calling him my baby bear since the first day I met him._

"Buba, you'll always be my baby bear. Me and daddy love you and your sister and the babies the same."

"How come you don't know it's a boy or a girl?"

"We want to be surprised. What do you want them to be?"

"I want two broters (brothers)" _He says as he holds his two fingers up._

"What if you get a sister?"

"Then it's okay. But I really want brothers. I don't want just me and daddy to be the only boys."

"Well I hope you aren't."

 _The door peers open more and we look to see Dom carrying Lydia in his arms._

"You two having a sleepover without us?" _Dom says as he walks over to the bed._

"Yeah. We were just talking about the babies. Brian says he doesn't want any more sisters."

"Really Buba? I thought you liked your sister." _He says as they get into bed with us._

"I do. I just don't want everything pink."

"We promise we won't let everything be pink if the babies are girls." _Dom says to him._

"No more girls." _Lydia says as she hops in bed._

"Oh boy." _I say as I lay back on the pillows._

"Yeah. We had a talk in the bathtub and she said she wants to be the only princess."

"We definetly have our hands full to the max."

"We'll figure it out, like we always do."

 _I smile and lean over to kiss him. The kids giggle at us in awkwardness and we attack them with kisses. They laugh at the tickles and slobbery kisses from the both of us. I love my babies so much. God I'm crazy in love with my husband. I'm in love with our life. He always been my rock. Going from two to four kids is crazy and fast for us, but we love our family and can handle anything._

 _ **Coming Up: Baby Shower and Surprise Guests**_ __


	22. B-Day Part 1

_**Two Months Later (Eight Months Pregnant)**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I'm laying in bed, eating popcorn out of the bag in my fluffy purple robe, watching Titanic on TV in the bedroom. I've been on bed rest for the last two weeks by my doctor as the due date for the twins get closer. I feel like a balloon ready to pop from so much air. I cry uncontrolabley as I watch Jack and Rose run to each other after she jumps back onto the boat. I've never been such a sap for romance movies but these hormones are driving me off the walls. I grab a tissue and wipe my face when Dom walks into the room carrying a medium sized box in his hands._

"What's that?" _I ask as he comes to the bed._

"More baby gifts from another one of my aunts in Cuba. Can I get in?"

 _I pat his side of the bed, giving him permission to come into bed with me. He gets into bed and sets the box on his lap over the blanket._ "The kids go down alright?"

"Yeah. I called Luke and he said Marci got all them down."

"Is it wrong for me to be happy that they're at a sleepover while I get some rest?"

"No. Anytime they go over to a friend's house is a nap or full night of sleep for the both of us." _He kisses my forehead. I lay my head down on his shoulder as he sort through the box._ "My old onesie." _He shows me this little blue and white striped onesie._

"That's so cute."

"I remember seeing my mom bringing me home from the hospital wearing this in pictures. My first stuffed animal and my pacifiers. I never understood what all of that meant to my mom and my dad until I had Brian and Lydia. I know now how much it they loved me and Mia and why every moment was so important to them."

"They would be so proud of you. Same as me." _He kisses my forehead, making me smile. We sit and watch the rest of the movie. I feel a sudden jolt in my belly and put my hand on side. It feels like a contraction._

"Woah."

"What is it?"

"I think I just had a contraction."

"Really? Are you in labor?"

"I don't know. My water hasn't broken and the doctor says it may take a while. With Lydia, it was just a water drop and eight or so hours later, she was out."

"How are you feeling?"

"It was just a jolt like they said in the lamaze classes. Other than that, I think I just need to chill for right now."

"Do you want to cancel the baby shower?"

"No, we can't. Everything is already planned out and our aunts made so much food."

"What if your water breaks when you try to dance?"

"I'll be fine. These two are as stubborn as you are, they'll take their time."

 _He gives me a worried look but her sighs, knowing that I won't change my mind._ "Fine, but if your water breaks I'm taking you straight to the hospital."

"Okay, deal."

 _We tuck into bed and I lay down on my side, laying my head down on his chest and wrap my arm around his body. He wraps his arm around me and rests his hand on my belly tightly. We keep watching the movie until we both fall asleep. I'm surprisingly calm for someone in active labor with twins._

 ** _The Next Day_**

 _The contractions are on and off right now. The first time in labor was more faster but this time it's slower with the two. It's been an easy day so far and the baby shower is amazing. Balloons and streamers all over the house. So much of our families have given us so many gifts for the twins. I go to the kitchen and get myself some water when another contraction hits. I think it's time to go. I waddle over to the door when everybody crowds inside. I look for Dom and I see him coming out of the garage._

"Hey, what's going on?"

"There's a wildfire coming in from San Diego towards LA."

Fuck, Is this for real? "Then we need to get to the hospital right now."

"We can't, we need to get everybody out and pick up the kids."

"Dom we can't. The babies are coming now."

"How now?"

As soon as he says that, another contraction comes and it hurts more than the last one."Like crowning now."

 ** _Sorry for the shortness and delay. I've been busy with school and work. The next chapter will be more longer and detailed. Let me know what names the babies should have in the comments._**


End file.
